Occam's Razor
by Diana Prallon
Summary: 1º lugar no V Challenge Harry e Luna do Fórum do 3V. A explicação mais simples é sempre a melhor. De certa forma, a continuação de Vindaloo Curry. COMPLETA.
1. Acceptance

Capítulo 1   
ACCEPTANCE

Nota do Autor: Essa fanfic foi escrita para o challenge H/L e Adultério ao mesmo tempo, e CONTÉM SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. Ela se passa cerca de 22 anos depois do sétimo ano do Harry, e é de certa forma uma seqüencia de Vindaloo Curry, embora não seja necessário ler VC para entende-la (a menos que voce queira saber como foi que o Harry se separou da Ginny, como ela ficou com o Draco, e etc). A Luna está casada, por que a Rowling declarou em uma entrevista que ela tinha se casado "mas muito depois do trio" e com o "neto do Newt Scamender". Eu dei a ele o primeiro nome de Kneazle, que é Amasso em inglês, de acordo com "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them".

Como em Vindaloo Curry, o título da Fic – e sua sinopse – vem de um episódio de House MD (terceiro episódio, primeira temporada). Seguindo a linha de Vindaloo Curry, os capítulos têm títulos de diversos episódios da série.

Agradecimentos: A A. Mira Black, que me inspirou inicialmente com sua proposta pro chall H/L, a Just e a Aldara, que tornaram a fic consistente com seus itens maravilhosos. A Tray, minha beta e parceira em Vindaloo Curry que usou toda sua criatividade e escrita pra me auxiliar com alguns dos diálogos da fic, sobretudo os que envolviam Lily e Scorpius, nossa querida caixinha. A gutenha e Alix, sempre estimulando a continuar a história, com seus comentários nada construtivos mas hilários, a Prica, melhor ex-namorada do mundo me deixando abusar do espaço dela em sua wiki, a Luiza e ao DNA por me ensinarem tudo que sei sobre algemas, e sempre ao Macarrão por roubar completamente meu tempo, me impedindo de escrever, mas sempre auxiliando as NCs a saírem decentes risos. E ao Arthur, claro, por resolver acordar nos MELHORES momentos. Ahh, e claro, a Pichi por ter mandado a fic pra Mira, e dado xiliques constantes no meu e-mail, quase me enlouquecendo quando eu começava a receber e-mails simultâneos dela, da Tray e da guta como se a fic não estivesse sendo escrita online hahahaa. Ah, e claro, ao David Shore. Por que ele sempre merece.

Havia algo de curioso naquele dia. A maneira como ela o olhou e sorriu, como se soubesse perfeitamente bem que ele estava ali apesar de estar tentando desaparecer nas sombras. Tinha deixado a capa com seus filhos, confiando que fariam melhor uso em Hogwarts do que ele, mas se arrependia naquele mesmo momento. Ela vinha andando claramente em sua direção, o vestido azul da mesma cor dos olhos e o cabelo arrumado de uma forma que raramente vira antes. Quando o casamento era com **ele** certamente não tinha tido tanto cuidado em não ser excêntrica.

Ela sorriu para ele, ainda próxima. Não parecia ter passado dos trinta anos e, apesar de a guerra ter endurecido sua personalidade, ainda havia algo de sonhador naqueles olhos. Notou que parecia muito mais feliz do que quando era **ele** o noivo e chegou a se perguntar se só Ron o preferia em relação ao novo marido de sua ex-mulher. Nem seus filhos pareciam se importar tanto assim: Lily estava encantada com a nova casa (não queria pensar no que mais poderia ser), Albus fascinado com o fato de se tornar como irmão de seu melhor amigo e James, do alto de seus quinze anos, eventualmente tinha dito que era melhor que fossem felizes separados que infelizes juntos.

No começo, Harry achou que tinha sido a partida dos filhos que tinha destruído seu casamento. Quando Lily finalmente entrou em Hogwarts apenas para se juntar ao irmão mais velho na Grifinória e implicar com Albus, que tinha ficado na Sonserina, parecia que Ginny finalmente começara a se incomodar com a notoriedade do marido. Com o tempo que passava fora de casa. Com como passava tempo com Ron e Hermione. Com como ficava introspectivo às vezes. Tinha se culpado e pensado que tinha expulsado a esposa de sua vida, mas meses depois as coisas ficaram muito claras. Não tinha sido a partida de Lily, e sim a morte de Romilda Malfoy após quase um ano de doença, que colocara um ponto final no seu casamento.

Só podia desconfiar há quanto tempo haviam sentimentos reprimidos entre Ginevra e o maldito Malfoy. Décadas, provavelmente. Ela garantiu que jamais o traíra. Ele acreditou — tinha que acreditar para ter um mínimo de sanidade mental. E agora se escondia nas sombras da grande Mansão Malfoy para observar a caminhada de sua ex-mulher para a felicidade nos braços de outro homem.

Ninguém, nem mesmo Ron, tinha olhado duas vezes para o canto escuro onde se encostara. Mas Luna tinha visto, e seus passos lentos eram uma linha reta até seu esconderijo. Ele lembrou, conseguindo achar um pouco de graça em algo, que no primeiro casamento que fora na vida ela o tinha reconhecido apesar de estar usando a Poção Polissuco. "É a sua expressão", dissera. Ele a recebeu com uma tentativa de sorriso, que o fez parecer mais ter dor de dente do que realmente sorrir, mas a mulher sorriu de volta de qualquer forma.

— Olá Harry — ela falou levianamente. — Que bom que você decidiu vir. Ginny estava com medo que você não viesse e isso fizesse as crianças se sentirem culpadas.

— Isso é tudo que importa? Que os **meus** filhos não recriminem a atitude dela?

— Você gostaria de viver com ela a vida inteira a fazendo infeliz? — perguntou com um olhar penalizado.

— Não é isso — respondeu, balançando a cabeça, mas ainda irritado. — Era de se imaginar que depois de vinte anos comigo ela ao menos tivesse me convidado porque me queria aqui, e não porque estava com medo da reação das crianças.

— Não seja idiota, é claro que ela quer você aqui — respondeu, muito séria. — Ela e Narcissa bateram o pé firmemente quando Draco sugeriu não te convidar. Acho que ele estava preocupado com você fazer uma cena.

— Covarde — murmurou entre os dentes.

— Narcissa ainda é muito grata a você — falou a loira, sem razão aparente.

— Bom, eu também ainda sou muito grato a ela.

— Não seja egoísta, Harry — lembrou Luna antes de sair do salão novamente.

O salão estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas sentados em cadeiras prateadas. A música começou a tocar e logo pôde ver um Arthur parecendo levemente embaraçado enquanto trazia Narcissa Malfoy pelo braço, e Molly claramente corada enquanto entrava atrás dos dois de braços dados com Lucius Malfoy. Ele viu Hermione ralhar com Ron, que olhava de cara feia para a procissão. Independente de gostar ou não das decisões da cunhada, Hermione claramente as respeitava.

Blaise Zabini, que aparentemente era o padrinho do casamento, estava ao lado de Draco no altar. Neville veio de braços dados com Luna pela lateral e acenou a cabeça gravemente para Harry quando a mulher o apontou discretamente. Ele se perguntou onde estaria Kneazle por um momento, costumava largar tudo para compromissos sociais, mas não o via em lugar nenhum. James olhou também e deu um sorriso encorajador, mas Albus e Scorpius não pareciam estar prestando atenção. Pelas histórias que Neville contava, os dois meninos eram como uma reencarnação de James Potter e Sirius Black na escola, embora o amigo costumasse os comparar a Fred e George.

E então ela veio. De braços dados com Bill, como tinha escolhido, em um belo vestido branco. Parecia ainda mais bonita do que estivera quando se casaram. Mais feliz. Mais realizada. Todos estavam de pé, observando a noiva caminhar para o altar com passos lentos e firmes, os olhos brilhantes visíveis mesmo através do véu. A tiara que Muriel não tinha querido emprestar no primeiro casamento — alegando que nunca mais a emprestaria porque os Weasley tinham ficado mais de seis meses com ela depois do casamento de Fleur —, agora era de Molly e enfeitava o cabelo preso da noiva.

Atrás dela, Rose e Lily vinham. Era muito mais simples vestir duas meninas que tinham a mesma cor de cabelos do que tentar combinar o cabelo absurdamente vermelho de Victoire com os negros da filha de Percy. Ele sabia que poucas cores ficavam tão bem em ruivas quanto verde, mas a combinação das duas com as cadeiras prateadas era tão claramente sonserina que se sentiu desconfortável.

Desviando o olhar, viu novamente a ex-mulher. Ela parecia completa e absurdamente feliz, e Bill levantou seu véu para dar um beijo em sua testa antes de abaixá-lo novamente, apertar a mão de Draco e sair para seu lugar na primeira fila ao lado de Fleur. A francesa parecia absolutamente radiante. Ele se perguntava por que só ele tinha sido infeliz no casamento. Tão infeliz que Ginny preferiu passar por todo o complicado processo de procurar todas as testemunhas ainda vivas — todos os bruxos e bruxas que estavam na cerimônia — para realizar os complicados feitiços que desfaziam o laço entre os dois.

Não pôde deixar de notar que havia ainda mais convidados do que em seu casamento. Era como se Malfoy quisesse garantir que ela teria muito trabalho para conseguir se separar dessa vez — ou como se ela quisesse garantir o mesmo, pensou. O bruxo que presidia a cerimônia estava falando, mas não conseguia prestar atenção. Meramente encarava a cena à sua frente com um estranho desligamento, como se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo com ele.

E foi com alguma surpresa que viu a chuva de estrelas sobre o casal, o sorriso no rosto de Ginny, a prova de sua felicidade. Tão diferente do olhar de determinação que ela tinha no rosto quando o beijou. As mãos dela estavam no cabelo dele enquanto Malfoy segurava sua cintura possessivamente. Os aplausos quase o ensurdeceram e as cadeiras foram movidas de lugar. A música começou a tocar levemente e o noivo e a noiva seguiram para o meio da pista para dançar sozinhos. Estavam mais abraçados do que dançando, na verdade.

Harry se sentiu estranho. Era simplesmente errado vê-la nos braços de outro homem, mas era muito diferente do que tinha sentido ao ver a menina aos beijos com Dean em um dos corredores. Logo Arthur e Molly estavam deslizando pela pista, tentando não demonstrar o quão surreal achavam a decisão da filha, enquanto Lucius e Narcissa não pareciam se importar com a estranheza da situação. Viu Michael Corner levar sua esposa, Cho, para a pista, enquanto James parecia encantado com a perspectiva de dançar com a filha mais velha dos dois. Victoire dançava com o pai, enquanto a mãe dançava com George.

Harry ficou um pouco surpreso quando viu Luna chegando perto dele e o puxando pela mão. Ele a seguiu, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, várias memórias de casamentos se misturando em sua mente. Via Ginny dançando com ele no casamento de Ron e Hermione, Molly chorando no seu casamento, os olhos opacos de Ginny enquanto mantinham as aparências comparecendo ao casamento de Draco e, principalmente, Luna dançando sozinha no casamento de Bill e Fleur. Agora ela estava mais velha, o vestido amarelo trocado por vestes formais azuis, mas havia algo em seus olhos que era o mesmo.

A mulher pousou sua mão em seus ombros e ele automaticamente segurou sua cintura, movendo-se lentamente ao som da música. Hermione lhe sorriu e Ron fez uma careta. Ele riu e Luna o olhou estranhamente. Ginny e Draco não pareciam ter reparado no casal ao lado. Era como a sensação de tentar mover uma perna com câimbra.

— Não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar — a voz de Luna falou leve perto de seu ouvido. — E ela está feliz.

— Sem dúvidas — ele respondeu, tentando desviar os olhos. — Sem um pingo de dúvida, ela está feliz. Eu só queria saber por que _eu_ não a fazia feliz assim.

— Você devia perguntar isso diretamente para ela. Mas eu não diria que você nunca a fez feliz. Só é... Diferente.

— Diferente como? — perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de seu par.

— Era simples, era fixo, era um costume. Você sempre foi mortalmente previsível, não apresentava um desafio para ela. E você conhece Ginny, ela não gosta de ficar sentada esperando as coisas que sabe que vem. Ela gosta de tentar, de lutar. Ela precisa de desafios.

— E quando ele não for mais um desafio? — perguntou, piscando.

— Eu não esperaria por isso, se fosse você — respondeu, rindo. — Eles dois são como... Fogo contra gelo. Completamente opostos, mas ambos capazes de queimar.

— Eu não acho que vá durar.

— Vamos ter que esperar para ver, não é? — perguntou Luna, ainda sorrindo. — Como eu já disse, as pessoas também não acreditavam que existia um Blibbering Humdinger.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir ao lembrar que mais ou menos cinco anos antes tinham sido descobertos evidentes filhotes do fatídico animal. Ele e Ron tinham decidido não falar nada para Hermione e demorou mais de uma semana até que alguém tivesse coragem de mostrar para ela as notícias e as fotos dos bichos. Não que ela tivesse acreditado, precisaram levar a garota até a exposição para que percebesse que existiam afinal.

— E, no final, também havia aurores envolvidos na tomada do Ministério — relembrou ele enquanto paravam de dançar e andavam para fora do salão. — Seus palpites costumam ser bons.

— Assim como os seus — ela respondeu, mexendo a cabeça em direção ao canto em que estivera escondido, onde podia observar os cabelos compridos de Victoire aos beijos com alguém que ele sabia ser Teddy.

— Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir namorar. Eu sempre fui péssimo nessas coisas.

— Você não é tão ruim. Mas, ah, você foi o primeiro cara com quem eu saí, então é difícil comparar. Nunca ninguém tinha me chamado para uma festa, _como amigo_, lembra?

— E você me perguntou se devia arrumar sua sobrancelha para a festa — ele respondeu, sorrindo. — E Pirraça saiu cantando pelos corredores.

— E as meninas estavam esperando que você me beijasse debaixo do azevinho. Honestamente, elas deviam ser cegas. Ginny estava esperando que você me beijasse, também.

— Nem me passou pela cabeça — ele falou honestamente. — Eu já estava apaixonado na época.

— Por Draco? — perguntou a loira, rindo. — Você saiu logo atrás dele, lembra? Era uma piada normal entre mim e Ginny, que você estava obcecado por ele.

— Isso ofende minha masculinidade — falou, afastando-se, mas ainda sorrindo.

— Bem, você vivia falando nele, e isso é verdade.

— Mas eu estava certo. Ele estava aprontando algo.

— Eu não disse que não tinha motivos — ela riu novamente. — Estou apenas dizendo que fazíamos piada.

— Eu também fazia piada com você, no começo — confessou. — Mas não depois que você e Neville foram conosco tentar salvar Sirius, nem nunca depois disso. Sua coragem foi admirável.

— Você era admirável como um todo — ela respondeu, agora séria. — E por isso eu achei que valia a pena.

Ele fez carinho no cabelo dela por um instante, antes de pousar a mão em seu rosto. Ela olhou para cima e riu.

— Visco.

— Eu deveria me preocupar com os Nargulés?

— Provavelmente — ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. — Eles costumam estar infestados.

— Foi o que eu disse antes do meu primeiro beijo.

— Aposto que Cho continuou chorando. Eles têm esse efeito, os Nargulés.

— Ao menos você não está chorando — ele respondeu em um sussurro.

E, como se o mundo estivesse em câmera lenta, os olhos arregalados de Luna estavam encarando os dele, ela parecia não se mexer de tanta tensão enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça devagar. Luna fechou os olhos e por um instante ele a viu, vulnerável, antes de fechar os olhos também e a beijar. Definitivamente, havia algo de curioso naquele dia.


	2. Words and Deeds

Capítulo 2  
WORDS AND DEEDS

Harry pôde sentir os lábios da mulher entreabertos sobre os seus e automaticamente tentou aprofundar o beijo. A boca de Luna era incrivelmente macia, com um distinto gosto de maçã, e deslizava facilmente, provavelmente efeito do batom. Inicialmente pôde sentir a mulher retribuindo, mas então ela parou. Subitamente, percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Luna era a melhor amiga da sua ex-mulher.

Luna Lovegood, a lunática, a menina que usava cordões de rolha de cerveja amanteigada e brincos de rabanete.

Luna Scamander, a renomada naturalista, que tinha descoberto tantas espécies novas de fungos, plantas e animais mágicos em parceria com seu _marido_.

Sentindo o estômago afundar com o peso da culpa, Harry se afastou dela. Os olhos azuis quase transparentes o encaravam, tão arregalados quanto sempre, e ela parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. A mulher respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e ao reabri-los estavam brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas.

— Isso foi estupidez minha, me desculpe — falou antes mesmo que ela se movesse.

— Harry, isso... Você... Não.

— Eu sei... Eu só queria — ele olhou em volta, esperando que ninguém tivesse visto aquela, poderia ser um escândalo e tanto. — Cumprir a tradição.

A mulher o encarou com uma expressão confusa, provavelmente a mesma que a olhava quando falava sobre alguma espécie nova ou alguma invenção de seu pai. Harry balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, antes de apontar para cima.

— Natal. Pessoas em baixo do visco devem se beijar.

— Ah — ela murmurou, desviando os olhos para cima. Ele viu duas lágrimas escorrerem pela lateral de seus olhos. — Certo.

— Sinto muito.

— Vamos esquecer isso. Não foi nada demais.

— Luna... Não chore — era completamente inconcebível a simples idéia da corvinal chorando.

— São os Nargulés — respondeu, abaixando o rosto. — Se me dá licença...

Luna saiu de sua frente, entrando em um dos cômodos perto do salão. Ele esperou por muito tempo, profundamente arrependido do que tinha feito, mas ela não tornou a reaparecer. Cada vez mais parecia a Harry que não conseguia fazer nada a não ser se arrepender de sua impulsividade.

— Eu vi isso, mocinha — falou uma voz divertida atrás dela no banheiro. Levantou seus olhos, vendo Ginny pelo reflexo do espelho. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de animação, que não era refletida na amiga. — O que houve... Você está chorando?

— Foram os Nargulés — respondeu simplesmente.

— Esse é o novo nome do meio de Harry ou Kneazle? — perguntou, visivelmente confusa.

— Você...?

— Como Draco disse... Ele sabia que o visco seria útil para alguma coisa.

— Tradição idiota — respondeu a loira, limpando os olhos.

— Isso quer dizer que você não gostou?

— Isso quer dizer que caso você não lembre, Ginny, eu sou _casada_.

— Claro que eu lembro. Caso _você_ não lembre, eu também era. Por algum acaso, inclusive com o mesmo cara que você estava beijando agora mesmo.

— Me desculpe! — exclamou a corvinal, levantando os braços. — Foi idiotice extrema, eu sei!

— Não foi uma queixa — respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Eu quero que ele seja feliz. Se isso te fizer feliz também, é ainda melhor.

— Eu _sou_ feliz, Ginny.

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou a grifinória, encarando-a pelo reflexo do espelho. — Luna... Não faça o que eu fiz por tanto tempo... Não minta para si mesma. Eu vi a forma como você chegou na _Villa_ essa manhã. Eu _nunca_ tinha te visto chorar de tristeza em toda a minha vida, não depois que sua mãe morreu.

— Eu estava irritada, não triste — corrigiu.

— Da mesma forma, nunca tinha te visto chorar por isso — repetiu a noiva.

— TPM — justificou, firme em sua negação. — Eu estava testando uma nova poção para diminuir os efeitos pré-menstruais. Parece que essência de heliopaths não serve.

— Pare com isso — falou a outra, colocando as mãos na cintura. — Você nunca, _nunca_ precisou de nada para controlar sua TPM, não ia ser logo agora que precisaria. Não minta, Luna.

— Eu nunca minto — respondeu simplesmente.

— Quantas vezes você viu Kneazle esse ano?

— Seis — respondeu com um suspiro. — Talvez sete.

— E _isso_ é um casamento feliz? Não foi _você_ mesma quem me disse, quando Draco tentou desfazer o noivado, que vocês não brigavam porque não se viam?

— Ele é um homem ocupado, eu admiro os esforços dele.

— E eu admiro Harry e tudo que ele fez e nem por isso estou casada com ele.

— Não tente comparar. Nada justifica infidelidade. Você não foi infiel, nem ele foi infiel a você.

— Merlin sabe que somos grifinórios e honrados demais para isso. Eu achei que você tivesse definido grifinórios como... Quais foram mesmo as palavras? _Aparentemente, grifinórios têm a cabeça mais dura do que madeira de lei_, se lembro direito. Logo, mostre que você não é _tão_ estúpida quanto nós. Afinal, corvinais são _perspicazes_, e com um mínimo de perspicácia qualquer um consegue perceber que você não é feliz. Um casamento não funciona só porque uma das pessoas quer, Luna. Lembre disso.

— É diferente.

— É diferente, sim, e é tudo que você sabe dizer. Você sempre ensinou tanta coisa para nós, todos nós, eu, Blaise, Scorpius, Draco, Lily, _Harry_... Eu esperava ter conseguido te ensinar ao menos isso.

As duas amigas se encararam longamente. O silêncio parecia fazer com que as últimas palavras ecoassem nas paredes.

— Eu e Draco estamos partindo para Merry Maidens — falou, séria. - Mas não ache que não vamos continuar essa conversa.

A ruiva deixou o banheiro, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Harry caminhou por todos os convidados, sem saber direito o que fazer. Não sabia dizer por que raios tinha beijado Luna, e se perguntava se teria se arrependido se a mulher não tivesse começado a chorar. Fazia tantos anos que não precisava pensar em como se aproximar de alguém novo — e nunca tinha sido particularmente bom nisso — que já não sabia lidar com os próprios sentimentos.

Avistou uma garrafa de firewhisky e pegou um copo, virando tudo sem nem pensar duas vezes. Nunca tinha sido de beber muito, mas, parando pra pensar, se todo mundo usava o álcool para esquecer ele também podia fazer isso. Estava cansado de ser tão modelo, de não fazer nada de errado. Ele se sentou sozinho em uma das mesas, sem vontade de conversar com ninguém, servindo-se de mais e mais bebida — mais firewhisky, mais oak matured mead, mais vinho dos elfos. Começava a se sentir um tanto alto e anestesiado quando alguém o chamou e, com a virada do rosto, seus óculos caíram. Ele abaixou para pegá-los ao mesmo tempo em que viu um cabelo loiro surgir à sua frente.

Ele piscou, perguntando-se se Luna tinha vindo bater nele ou o perdoar. Mas então botou os óculos e um sorriso horrível e inconfundível entrou em foco. Usando um conjunto de vestes púrpura, combinando com uma bolsa de crocodilo vermelha e pedrinhas brilhantes nos óculos, Rita Skeeter sorria para ele.

— O que voooocê queeer? — perguntou, sabendo que sua voz estava arrastada.

— Oh, Harry, pobre Harry, abandonado pela esposa, que está se casando com seu inimigo de escola — falou, sorrindo. — Como você se sente?

— Eu me sinto tonto — respondeu, dando um sorriso contra a vontade. — Ela está feliiiiiz. Quem se importa com o resto?

— Quer dizer que todas as mágoas foram esquecidas? Você e a nova Sra. Malfoy mantiveram uma amizade ou apenas se toleram por bom senso?

Harry teve a péssima sensação de que ela estava usando sua pena-de-repetição-rápida, mas já não conseguia controlar sua língua.

— Malfoy é um idiota, massss ele num tem naaada a ver com nada. Se ela 'tá feliz, 'tá bom né? A genteeee se entende, Ginny e eu, na medida do possível, claro.

— Então quer dizer que tem problemas? Que vocês brigam?

— Eu nuuuunca me habituei à pooontualidade britânica — respondeu, antes de cair na gargalhada. — Isso é um probleeema.

— E então? Harry Potter já está pronto para outra? Olhando pros lados? Uma nova namorada, talvez?

— Namorada? Eu nunca fui bom de namorada, né? Eu só faço merda.

A loira sorriu para ele, mostrando todos os dentes, inclusive um de ouro. Ele se sentiu nauseado, mas pegou mais um copo de vinho.

— O que você quer, Rita? — perguntou, percebendo a conversa surreal que estavam tendo.

— Estou apenas cobrindo o casamento, nada de mais — falou, levantando e guardando as suas coisas dentro da bolsa. — Até mais, Harry.

Ainda meio atordoado por ter efetivamente dito algo para a jornalista, olhou em torno do salão. Luna e Blaise conversavam em voz baixa em um canto e seu estômago afundou, pensando se estaria contando tudo para o sonserino. Percebeu que ambos tinham copos nas mãos e ele sorria, com a mão na cintura da mulher, que gargalhava. E se sentiu a criatura mais ridícula e deprimente do universo ao vê-la concordar com a cabeça enquanto ele dizia algo em seu ouvido.

Luna estivera conversando sobre coisas aleatórias com George quando Blaise reapareceu. Para qualquer outro, pareceria perfeitamente composto, mas Luna conseguiu perceber detalhes ínfimos que revelavam que não era bem assim. A raiz dos cabelos dele estava visivelmente molhada, alguns vincos em sua roupa. O sorriso de conquistador, no melhor estilo amante latino, enquanto ele se aproximava dela — os passos leves e ritmados como um gato — e colocava a mão em sua cintura acenando para George o denunciavam.

— Weasley.

— Zabini.

— Se divertindo? — perguntou a loira, com um sorriso.

— Ótima festa, não é? — falou para os dois, enchendo um copo de vinho e o oferecendo para Luna, para depois servir o homem e a si mesmo.

— Bem regada — respondeu George, rindo. — Zabini, eu gostaria de te dizer algo importante.

— O quê? — perguntou o negro sob o olhar atento da mulher.

— Sem mais mágoas entre nós! — respondeu o gêmeo, com um sorriso. — Agora você é praticamente parte da família.

— Ah, obrigado Weasley — respondeu, rindo. — Mas Deus me livre de ser parte da sua família, eu não sobreviveria para tanto se dependesse de Draco.

Os dois homens riram enquanto ela meramente sorriu. George estava alcoolizado e sequer era seu amigo. E Blaise, com quem tinha esperado poder conversar, estava animado demais para ouvir uma coisa daquelas.

— Senhoras e senhores — falou o ruivo, erguendo o copo. — Minha mulher merece mais uma dança, então vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

— Tudo bem — falou a loira suavemente, tomando mais um gole de vinho.

— Comporte-se, Zabini, Luna é uma mulher casada.

A loira corou o suficiente para ser comparada a um Weasley, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu notar.

— Deus me livre de arranjar problemas com Scamander! Eu perderia dinheiro demais.

George riu antes de sair e Blaise se virou para ela, ainda sorrindo.

— Teve uma noite boa? — perguntou, tentando manter uma conversa normal.

— Gabrielle Delacour... Céus, que boca.

— Blaise, eu não preciso dos detalhes. Você está se comportando como se tivesse tomado chá de zonzóbulo com gira-gira.

— Eu me sinto como se tivesse tomado isso — ele falou, rindo. — Vamos, sorria Luna. Kneazle é um idiota e você merece se divertir.

Ela olhou para ele, dando um sorriso desanimado que entendeu como sendo uma concordância, enchendo o copo dela novamente.

— Não é simples assim, Blaise.

— Ah, por favor. Eu já tive drama pro resto do ano que vem inteiro com Draco e Ginny. Vamos lá, vamos fazer algo... Diferente.

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu não tenho cara de Gabrielle, tenho?

— Vamos encher a cara! — falou em seu ouvido, e ela gargalhou. — Eu estou falando sério, Luna. Você já tomou algum porre?

— Conta chá de gira-gira com raiz de cuia?

— Céus, não. Vamos lá... Você vai começar a achar graça em tudo, eu prometo. Antes que você chegue aos quarenta sem um porre na vida.

— É um plano — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Então, vamos lá. Não podemos deixar sobrar nada do que Narcissa comprou.

Harry notou, de repente, que a festa começava a esvaziar. Alguns casais mais jovens passeavam pelo jardim e poucos continuavam a dançar. Lucius e Narcissa pareciam muito entretidos, dançando um com o outro e sussurrando em seus ouvidos com sorrisinhos. Tentou, em vão, não invejar a felicidade dos dois. Pouco depois, viu Blaise — visivelmente alcoolizado — conduzindo uma Luna muito tonta em um tango. Não combinava com o ritmo da musica que tocava, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar. Os olhos da corvinal brilhavam e ela ria enquanto ele a abaixava. Aquilo incomodou o grifinório profundamente: a dança era sensual e os dois pareciam se divertir, mesmo sem ser apropriado.

Ele levantou, surpreso com o controle que ainda tinha de suas pernas, e andou até os dois. Nenhum deles pareceu notar sua caminhada até que estivesse próximo o suficiente para encostá-los.

— O que você quer, Potter? — perguntou Zabini, parando de dançar.

— Posso dançar com você? — perguntou diretamente à loira.

— Potter, não é hora para debater sua dor de cotovelo.

— Luna?

— Certo — ela falou, sorrindo tontamente.

— Luna? — repetiu o negro, parecendo espantado.

— Harry também é meu amigo — respondeu, mas o negro não a soltou.

— Ele é um chato quatro-olhos!

— Blaise! — disse em tom de alerta. — Esse tango está me deixando tonta.

— Certo — falou, soltando-a e olhando em volta. — Comporte-se, Potter. Não quero ver Luna chateada.

— Longe de mim, Zabini.

— Gabrielle, aí vou eu de novo — falou, olhando para a corvinal e rindo antes de sair.

— Luna... — ele começou, incerto.

— Vamos dançar — respondeu, colocando os braços atrás de seu pescoço.

Pela primeira vez realmente reparou no quanto Luna era mais alta que Ginny. A cabeça da loira conseguia se apoiar em seu ombro e ele sentia a respiração dela em seu pescoço. Abaixando as mãos, encontrou a cintura fina dela e a viu se remexer como em um arrepio quando deslizou para as costas. Os corpos estavam tão próximos que conseguia sentir os seios dela encostando em seu peito conforme dançavam e tinha que usar toda concentração para evitar um constrangimento ainda maior. Ela se movia com leveza, tão típico parecer despreocupada enquanto ele se descabelava. Podia sentir o rosto dela se mexendo, encostando em seu pescoço, e percebeu que ela cantava.

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight_

Seu rosto esquentou com as idéias que aquele trecho trazia em sua mente, mas fez toda a força possível para se controlar — "tenho que me desculpar, não criar mais problemas", pensou repetidamente. Continuaram dançando mais algum tempo e Harry já começava a se sentir tonto pela mistura do balanço e do álcool quando parou, pousando as duas mãos sobre as faces da amiga.

— Eu sinto muito — falou, sério.

— Não sinta — respondeu, ainda se movendo ao som da música.

— Eu te desrespeitei — murmurou, sentindo o rosto corar.

— Não, você não desrespeitou nada, fui eu quem desrespeitei meus votos...

— Eu te beijei — falou em um sussurro.

— E eu quis ser beijada, Harry. Não importa.

A loira virou as costas, afastando-se em passos curtos e rápidos, mas sua afirmação tinha deixado o homem tão atordoado que apenas a observou por algum tempo antes de segui-la. Percy lhe deu um olhar medianamente confuso antes de pará-lo.

— Harry! Que bom te ver. Fico feliz que você esteja tão bem acomodado com essa situação estranha.

— É — respondeu apenas, distraído. — Escute, tenho que ir.

— Atrás de Scamander? — perguntou, tentando esconder um sorriso de deboche.

— Luna está bêbada, quero levá-la para casa.

— Como você consegue dizer a diferença dela bêbada para normal? Ela é completamente fora de órbita de qualquer forma. Grande pesquisadora, claro, mas totalmente fora de órbita.

— Bom, eu sei que ela está, então vou levá-la para casa antes que... Antes que não consiga desaparatar.

— Sempre salvando os outros — respondeu Percy, condescendente.

Saiu andando em passos largos, cruzando rapidamente as portas até alcançar os jardins da Mansão. Andou um pouco antes de encontrar a loira abaixada, acariciando um dos famosos pavões albinos que Lucius Malfoy mantinha para ornamentar o lugar. Ele se aproximou, fazendo barulho, mas ela não se mexeu, concentrada no animal.

— Luna?

— Eu sempre gostei dos pavões de Lucius — falou, aérea. — Nunca pude ter pavões, claro, os heliopaths não se dariam bem com eles.

— São bonitos — respondeu simplesmente.

— Mas tenho lebres — falou, suspirando. — Eu tenho muitas lebres, na verdade.

— Você sempre gostou de lebres — respondeu, distraído. — Seu patrono é uma lebre.

— Era — falou, calma. — Era uma lebre.

— Não é mais? — perguntou, confuso, lembrando dolorosamente de Tonks e Snape.

— Você viu que o patrono de Ginny mudou?

— É mesmo?

— Uma doninha — falou, rindo. — Muito apropriado.

— Como você soube?

— Ela me mandou uma mensagem por patrono outro dia. Devo dizer que ela mesma ficou chocada.

— Eu devia ter desconfiado que não ia dar certo quando vi aquele cavalo — falou, sério.

— Isso não quer dizer nada — respondeu, olhando para o céu. — O patrono de Blaise é uma lebre e nem por isso ele é meu verdadeiro amor.

— Parece ser, às vezes — respondeu, sério.

Ela levantou, ficando frente a frente com ele. Seus olhos azuis semitransparentes estavam arregalados como de costume, mas, como sempre, era difícil dizer o que estava pensando.

— Nunca houve nada entre mim e Blaise, nem nunca vai haver. Somos _amigos_ e apenas _amigos_.

— Diga isso para Rita Skeeter se ela viu aquela dança de vocês. Ou para Kneazle.

— Ele não tem nada com isso, não está aqui e não pode falar nada do que eu faço ou não faço se não está aqui.

— Ele não é menos seu marido porque está longe.

— Ele é menos meu marido, sim, se não deita comigo, não vem me ver e me deixa meses sozinha — respondeu, e pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Harry a estava vendo honestamente irritada.

— Não fale assim — ele disse, colocando a mão na lateral do rosto dela.

— Me leve pra casa — ela pediu, abraçando-o.

— Luna... — sussurrou novamente contra os cabelos dela. — É melhor que...

— Ginny estava certa, você pensa demais — cortou a corvinal, antes de o beijar ferozmente, apenas um segundo antes que sentisse o incômodo conhecido da aparatação perpassar seu corpo, ainda abraçado ao dela.

Abriu os olhos novamente, vendo o conhecido pátio circular da casa de Luna e Kneazle. Um arrepio de culpa passou em suas costas, mas a loira continuava com os lábios grudados nos dele. Uma parte de sua mente dizia que aquilo era errado — e absurdo —, mas seu corpo reagia imediatamente, beijando-a de volta, puxando-a contra si. As mãos da mulher começavam a arranhar suas costas e ele sentiu que estavam andando, embora seu senso de direção estivesse completamente alterado pela bebida.

Ela riu marotamente para ele quando o soltou, puxando-o pelo colarinho das vestes.

— Sabe o que eu gosto muito de fazer quando estou chateada? — perguntou, rindo.

— O quê? — respondeu, visivelmente atordoado.

— Correr — disse, girando o corpo por um instante antes de sair correndo para dentro da casa.

Era estranho e surreal, Harry se sentia impelido a segui-la, como se a brincadeira fosse uma espécie de caça. Ouvia as risadas histéricas de Luna ecoando por todas as paredes e se perguntou se nenhum dos vários pesquisadores que moravam na casa se incomodaria. Talvez estivessem mais acostumados que eles às excentricidades da mulher, convivendo tanto com ela. Seus pés pareciam leves conforme corria em direção à moça, até ver o reflexo de seu cabelo loiro passando por um dos corredores circulares e acelerar para chegar até ela.

— Peguei — falou, rindo, e a encostou na parede.

Os dois se olhavam nos olhos, ambos ofegantes, Harry sentia sua cicatriz molhada de suor. A franja bagunçada de Luna estava grudada em sua testa. Podia sentir sua respiração forte pelo ritmo em que seus seios tocavam nele e, não pela primeira vez na noite, tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la. Era forte, desesperado, um beijo com desespero. As línguas se tocavam freneticamente, os lábios se arrastando de uma forma tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual que era o suficiente para que não conseguir controlar suas reações.

As mãos de Luna puxavam sua cabeça mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais, e ele, como se acontecesse com outra pessoa, sentiu suas mãos a puxar mais pra perto pelo quadril. Os lábios de Luna fugiram dos seus, alcançando o lóbulo de sua orelha, esfregando-se nela, deixando-o ouvir os sons que ela fazia conforme a puxava mais para si, fazendo o corpo da mulher comprimir o seu. Uma de suas mãos subiu, puxando o cabelo loiro para baixo, afastando-o de seu ouvido, para trocarem mais um beijo. Aquilo era insanidade completa, mas não conseguia parar. Luna arranhava suas costas com força, beijando-o de volta com vontade e, decididamente, pegou sua outra mão e a levara até seu seio direito. Sem conseguir pensar direito, apertou com força e a ouviu gemer contra seus lábios. Afastou-se dela, pensando ter machucado, mas ela riu da sua cara, mordendo seu pescoço e trazendo suas duas mãos para os seios novamente.

Ele a apertava com todo desejo contido de meses sem sexo e ela levantava o rosto para ter certeza que ouvia seus pequenos gemidos. As mãos de Luna corriam por seu peito, arrancando sua camisa sem se preocupar se estava estragando ou não, e ele mesmo já não conseguia se importar com nada a não ser com tocar mais perto de sua pele, puxando as alças do vestido, deixando-o escorregar para longe de seu colo. A pele dela estava quente e suada e não pôde conter um gemido quando ela desceu a mão, segurando-o por cima da calça com força, e a ouviu dar um risinho.

Abriu os olhos para vê-la. Luna sorria, sem roupa até o quadril, os cabelos loiros bagunçados, completamente livres do coque que tinha, os olhos fechados. Passou alguns segundos observando o formato dos seios pequenos, os bicos perfeitamente em pé, sem uma marca manchando a palidez da pele. Passou as pontas dos dedos por ele, vendo-a se arrepiar e achando graça daquilo. Ela segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãos, beijando-lhe novamente. Era um beijo quase primitivo, intenso, e apertava os mamilos entre seus dedos, puxando-os para si. A loira puxou sua cabeça, conduzindo-o para seu pescoço, onde deixou um rastro de beijos e mordidas fortes, vendo-a murmurar em concordância. Seus lábios se demoraram, brincando em torno dos mamilos rosados, enquanto ela se mantinha segurando sua cabeça com a mão direita, usando a esquerda para estimulá-lo mais um pouco.

Perdendo o controle, Harry mordeu os seios antes de sugá-los. A mulher gemeu, puxando-o ainda mais para si por alguns instantes, para depois descer as mãos e abrir sua calça, deslizando os dedos por dentro da cueca para poder segurar mais firmemente. Conforme deixava seus lábios e língua provar cada parte da pela sensível e firme da mulher, sentia a mão dela subir e descer, levando-o à loucura.

O homem gemeu e ela o empurrou, afastando-se um pouco, antes de puxá-lo pela mão. Parecia não se importar de estarem seminus no meio de um corredor, e a viu abrir uma das portas rapidamente, mostrando um quarto vazio. Harry mal teve tempo de perceber que as paredes eram todas azuis e não tinha nada indicando que fosse usado constantemente por alguém quando ela o empurrou contra uma cama. Ele riu, excitado pelas atitudes dela, e a puxou para junto de si, derrubando-a por cima de seu corpo. Luna o beijava com desejo e ele respondia quase instintivamente, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada que não fosse o futuro próximo daquela situação. Viu a mulher tirar a varinha da lateral do vestido, onde estivera encostava na perna, e fazer com que as roupas de ambos desaparecessem com um aceno e sem um único som.

— Você precisa me ensinar isso — murmurou, sentindo o corpo quente dela pesar contra o seu.

— Eu posso te ensinar muitas coisas — respondeu, sussurrando em seu ouvido, antes de se sentar.

Ele a olhou, medianamente surpreso mais uma vez. A corvinal estava completamente nua, sentada sobre seu quadril, deliciosamente perto de seu sexo. Os seios se mostravam, empinados, e ela não parecia ter a menor vergonha da posição dos dois conforme o indicava para chegar mais perto da cabeceira da cama. Conforme ele se arrastava pelo colchão, ela usava as unhas para arranhar seu peito e sua barriga, chegando cada vez mais perto de si mesma, agora se erguendo nos joelhos, esperando que ele se movesse.

Quando estava com a cabeça devidamente apoiada em um dos travesseiros da cama, ela puxou novamente a varinha, rindo novamente, antes de conjurar algemas com um movimento que não conseguia acompanhar, seus óculos provavelmente caídos no corredor. Ele se espantou, arregalando os olhos, ao se ver preso, mas ela apenas sorriu, engatinhando até ele e o beijando. Nunca tinha imaginado Luna fazendo uma coisa daquelas — mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz de se descobrir completamente sem poderes para impedi-la de fazer o que quisesse, especialmente conforme passava a beijar sua barriga, descendo cada vez mais. Mantinha os olhos fechados, completamente anestesiado pela sensação da boca macia cada vez mais perto de onde mais a queria sentir, mas assim que ela o tocou em um beijo delicado, a mulher tornou a se erguer.

Abriu os olhos, confuso, e a viu voltar para cima dele, arrastando seu corpo no dele, beijando-o novamente. A mão leve dela o segurou firmemente por alguns instantes, antes de abaixar o corpo, conduzindo-o para dentro de si. Harry soltou um gemido de satisfação, mas ela não deixou muito entrar em si antes de se erguer novamente, sorrindo para ele. Uma vez e mais outra ela repetiu o gesto, deixando-o a cada momento mais desesperado para que continuasse. Tentou erguer os quadris, obrigando-a a não sair, mas ela foi mais rápida, tirando-o completamente de si. O homem soltou um murmúrio de insatisfação conforme repetia a mesma coisa pela quinta vez.

— Por favor — gemeu, quase incoerente. — Eu faço o que você quiser.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou, a voz leve.

E então ela se abaixou completamente, soltando um gemido que foi ecoado pelo próprio grifinório. Ele já não sabia o que estava acontecendo à sua volta, só sabia que Luna estava sentada em cima de si, os quadris se movendo em movimentos circulares e frenéticos. Ele a ouvia gemer e tentava se segurar ao máximo. Ela parecia se aproximar rapidamente do clímax, sabia que estava apertando e arranhando forte, mas não conseguia sentir nada a não ser que estava à apenas um segundo do orgasmo. Ouviu a corvinal gemer mais e se sentiu ser apertado por todos os lados, e só anos de treino tinham permitido que se segurasse. Ela parou por alguns segundos, recuperando o fôlego, antes de continuar a se mover da mesma forma.

Não havia mais nada, só a forma como os quadris dela se moviam, os olhos dela o observando, a forma como seu cabelo caia na direção dele. Viu a forma como os seios dela balançavam com o movimento e automaticamente tentou tocá-los, apenas para lembrar que estava preso. A loira continuava a se mover cada vez mais rápido, ele novamente podia a ouvir gemer, agora meio abaixada sobre si. Era ensurdecedor a voz dela ecoando no quarto, a forma como ela se mexia e, quando a sentiu o apertar mais uma vez, deixou-se levar. Luna passou ainda mais tempo parada, tomando fôlego novamente, e ele respirava pesadamente junto com ela.

Ela o beijou, ainda cheia de vontade, antes de beijar sua testa. Aproveitou a oportunidade para capturar seus seios com a boca, mas ela se afastou.

— Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse — falou, ainda ofegante.

— Eu faço — respondeu, sentindo a garganta seca.

— Eu fico presa agora — murmurou, soltando-o com a varinha.

E, com uma risada, ele concordou, apoiando-se sobre ela e a beijando, mal sentindo seus pulsos doloridos.


	3. The Mistake

Capítulo 3  
THE MISTAKE

Harry sabia que era um dia ensolarado — ao menos para os padrões de inverno — antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Havia algo de muito estranho naquela claridade toda, algo de estranho na cama. Seu corpo doía, mas não conseguia lembrar por quê. Achava que tinha tido um sonho bom, mas ainda sentia bem demais os efeitos do álcool e, assim que abriu os olhos, foi tomado por uma imensa dor de cabeça. Pensou em esconder o rosto sob o travesseiro, mas quando tentou puxá-lo percebeu o que havia de estranho.

Não conhecia aquele quarto azul escuro, aqueles lençóis em tom de cobalto, mas conhecia muito bem aquele tom de cabelo ao seu lado. Luna estava deitada, nua e descoberta na cama ao seu lado. Olhando para si mesmo, notou que pelo menos suas pernas estavam cobertas. O sistema de aquecimento devia ser muito bom, pois não sentia frio nenhum no peito. Observando-a por apenas um momento, pôde sentir que determinadas partes de sua anatomia pulsavam, acordando mais depressa que ele mesmo, a despeito da náusea que tomava conta de si.

Luna era sua amiga.

Luna era _casada_.

Ele mesmo tinha sido padrinho do casamento. Tinha apresentado os dois. Agora estava ali, traindo o homem que fora, de certa forma, seu amigo também. Não acreditava que tinha sido tão estúpido. Sentia-se como se tivesse vinte anos e só conseguisse pensar com a cabeça de baixo. Hermione o mataria se soubesse. Ginny, provavelmente a mataria. Zabini mataria os dois com, no mínimo, um _sectumsempra_. Por mais que ela dissesse que não havia nada entre os dois, sabia perfeitamente bem o quanto o homem era possessivo em relação à corvinal e o quão passional poderia ser.

Fechou os olhos, sem querer se mexer. Sem conseguir pensar em nada que não fosse a estupidez que o levara até ali. A náusea aumentou e tentou engolir saliva com o terrível gosto de guarda-chuva na boca. A dor fazia sua cabeça latejar como se Voldemort tivesse voltado à vida e o esperasse atrás da porta do quarto. Sem conseguir se controlar, levantou, correndo até o banheiro do quarto, chegando apenas a tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso antes que tudo que tinha comido na festa voltar por sua garganta.

A privada usou seu feitiço limpando-se automaticamente, e seguiu até a pia, bochechando com água. Não sabia onde estava sua varinha e o reflexo à sua frente dizia o quanto precisava de uma poção contra ressaca. Barulhos no quarto lhe informaram que Luna tinha acordado — ou pior, alguém tinha pegado os dois naquela situação pavorosa. Passos muito leves o informaram que com certeza era a corvinal que estava a caminho. Ela apareceu, tão nua quanto estivera, na porta do banheiro enquanto ele tentava usar suas mãos para esconder o sexo e rezava para que a visão dela não o animasse sem querer. Os olhos azuis percorreram seu corpo por apenas um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que o instinto trabalhasse.

— Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto — ela observou, acenando para as duas mãos do homem. — Tome.

Ofereceu-lhe seu óculos e varinha, ambos em perfeito estado, antes de voltar ao quarto. A primeira tentativa de Harry de conjurar uma escova de dentes propriamente arrumada lhe rendeu uma deformada, mas não se preocupou. Voltando ao quarto, começou a se vestir rapidamente, certo de que tinha sido deixado sozinho, apenas para ver que a amiga estava encolhida na cama sob as cobertas bagunçadas.

— Luna? — perguntou, incerto.

Ao se aproximar, viu que a mulher estava chorando. Sua culpa pareceu se multiplicar muitas vezes ao ver as costas dela balançarem levemente, e ouvir que fungava o nariz de leve. Nunca tinha visto Luna chorar — nem mesmo Ollivander a tinha visto chorar, mesmo durante todos aqueles meses de cativeiro. Ele sentou-se atrás dela, ainda sem a blusa, e colocou a mão em suas costas.

— Vai, pode ir embora — ela murmurou.

— Me desculpe — disse baixinho.

— Nós somos duas pessoas adultas e fizemos exatamente o que queríamos... Por mais idiota que tenha sido.

— Eu não estou dizendo que não queria... Eu só não queria ter querido.

A loira soltou uma risada amarga.

— Muito explicativo, Sr. Potter — falou, distraída. — Eu quem devia pedir desculpas. Estava com raiva de Kneazle, estava irritada, querendo qualquer coisa que me fizesse parar de pensar nele.

— Não foi certo — falou, sério. — Sob ponto de vista nenhum. Kneazle era meu amigo.

— Tem anos que vocês não se falam direito.

— Tem anos que eu não falo direito com ninguém a não ser Ron e Hermione — ele corrigiu, abaixando a cabeça. — Não é à toa que meu casamento... Céus, Ginny. O que ela pensaria?

— É o que mais te importa? — perguntou, parecendo ofendida. — A opinião de Ginny?

— Você _é_ a melhor amiga dela. Você realmente acha que ela não vai se importar?

— Ela ficaria feliz se achasse que nos faria feliz — respondeu simplesmente.

— Você vai contar a ela?

— Você consegue pensar em outra coisa que não ela? Ginny **casou** com outra pessoa, ela está feliz.

— A última coisa que eu quero é machucá-la, Luna. Ela foi minha mulher por vinte anos. Eu devo, no mínimo, respeito a ela, o que não tive essa noite.

— Kneazle é meu marido há quase dez anos e eu também não demonstrei respeito com ele, mas você só se importa com você mesmo.

— Não é isso — respondeu, exasperado. Luna estava se mostrando mais difícil do que o que esperava. — Escute. Nós dois cometemos um erro terrível. Nós dois erramos com pessoas a quem devemos respeito e, no seu caso, fidelidade.

— Você está arrependido? — perguntou, olhando para o teto.

— Você não está?

— Sim e não.

— Como assim sim e não? — Harry agora estava confuso.

— Você está arrependido por minha causa ou por causa dos outros? É uma grande diferença. Eu me arrependo pelos outros, não por mim e você.

— Foi... Diferente — respondeu, ficando vermelho. — Não me arrependo porque não acho que você não valha a pena, Luna, nem por achar que foi ruim... Mas existe o resto do mundo.

— E o seu trabalho é pelo bem maior — ela respondeu, dando um sorriso triste. — Eu sei. Eu sei que foi uma bobagem.

— Você vai contar para Kneazle?

— Por que quer saber?

— Eu quero saber o quanto preciso melhora a segurança em torno da minha casa — falou, dando uma risadinha.

Os dois se olharam longamente. Muito a contragosto, Harry viu seu coração disparar. A mão dela se ergueu lentamente, segurando a lateral de seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. O grifinório não conseguia parar de observá-la, os traços delicados, as sobrancelhas muito mais arrumadas que quando a conhecera, tudo em Luna dizia que tinha crescido e era uma mulher adulta. Ele nunca tinha observado realmente essa mudança nela.

— Acho que precisamos prestar mais atenção nos Nargulés — disse com um suspiro.

— Talvez realmente tenham Zonzóbulos se reproduzindo nas minhas roupas — falou, rindo.

A mulher riu com ele, sentando na cama. As marcas do choro ainda eram visíveis, mas conseguia sentir que seu humor estava muito mais próximo do usual.

— Eu preciso ir alimentar os Blibbering Humdinger. Você acha que precisa de uma poção contra ressaca?

— Merlim sabe que seria ótimo.

— Acho que esse pode ser nosso café da manhã. Vamos, vamos para a mesa.

Ela levantou, começando a se vestir, enquanto o grifinório a observava atentamente, sem saber como reagir.

— O que foi?

— É melhor... Ir embora... Se me virem... Pode não pegar bem.

— Harry, pessoas aparecem para o café e antes do café aqui muitas vezes. É natural aqui em casa ter alguém aqui desde cedo, ou desde a noite anterior. Blaise sempre...

Não pôde deixar de notar que a voz da mulher morreu e ela olhou para o lado, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Zabini passa muitas noites aqui? — perguntou, sem ter coragem de olhar para ela.

— Blaise vive vindo tomar café antes de ir dormir, na verdade. Ou quando quer impressionar alguma conquista, traz aqui e mostra como é impressionante o trabalho que financia. Eu tinha marcado de almoçar com ele na _Villa_ hoje. Não é... Nunca foi... Eu nunca... Nunca trai meu marido.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e ela retomou o trabalho de se vestir. Harry notou que as vestes que usava eram diferentes das da noite anterior. Ela as devia ter convocado do próprio quarto.

— Eu não vou contar para Kneazle — disse distraidamente. — Nem a Blaise.

— Não vamos contar para ninguém. Vamos... Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

— Eu direi a Draco, Ginny e Blaise que dormi demais por causa da ressaca — justificou para si mesma, consultando o relógio.

Harry não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpado por tudo aquilo conforme descia as escadas e tomava a poção contra ressaca antes de desaparatar escondido de todos. Luna saiu usando um enorme óculos de sol, indo alimentar os animais, e chamou uma das várias pessoas que trabalhava com ela para a ajudá-la. De seu esconderijo atrás de uma pilastra, pôde vê-la se afastar e os reflexos do sol em seu cabelo loiro e em sua aliança enquanto o ajeitava fizeram aumentar sua dor de cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que faziam seu coração afundar com culpa.

Luna aparatou na entrada da _Villa Malfoy_ completamente atrasada. Sentia a cabeça e a culpa pesarem. Cruzou os portões rapidamente, sendo recepcionada por um elfo doméstico que indicou que os Malfoy logo a encontrariam. Era estranho ver alguém se referindo à Ginny como "Sra. Malfoy", mas era preciso se mais uma pontada de culpa, lembrou que por mais estranho que fosse, por anos ouvira as pessoas a chamarem de "Sra. Potter". Estranhou Blaise não estar ali — mas imaginou se não estava interrompendo algo importante entre o casal.

— Booom dia — a voz de Ginny soava contente e musical, o que só piorou a sensação ruim dentro da corvinal.

— Bom dia.

— Como foi sua noite? — perguntou, interessada.

Draco apareceu logo atrás dela.

— Cheia demais de bebida para meu hábito. Minha cabeça ainda está doendo. Aquelas poções contra ressaca não são tão boas como dizem as propagandas.

— É o que acontece com quem não sabe beber — o loiro respondeu, fazendo carinho no braço da esposa.

A loira demorou algum tempo antes de responder, observando a felicidade estampada no rosto do casal.

— Blaise queria que eu tomasse um porre — respondeu, ainda distraída. — E eu achei que precisava... Esquecer certas coisas.

— E esqueceu? — Ginny perguntou, encarando-a.

— Não pensei mais em Kneazle, se é o que quer saber. Mas ainda prefiro chá de gira-gira com raiz de cuia. O efeito é mais interessante que o álcool.

— Você não se agarra com Potter quando toma chá de gira-gira com raiz de cuia — Draco comentou, maldoso.

— Exatamente por isso. Quem teve a maldita idéia de colocar azevinhos na Mansão?

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Onde foi parar seu espírito natalino?

— Espírito natalino não combina com essa dor toda que estou sentindo. Pareço ter um ninho de agoureiro na cabeça.

— Isso significa que a noite foi longa — Draco sorriu maliciosamente. — E muito boa, por sinal — acrescentou, piscando para a ruiva.

— Blaise me fez dançar tango — respondeu, tentando manter seu ar aéreo natural.

— Blaise bebeu todas ontem — Ginny comentou, aleatória.

— Fez um belo drink à francesa — retrucou o homem, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Ele voltou bem suado do primeiro passeio ao jardim — disse Luna, feliz em mudar de assunto.

— Ele e Gabrielle _se entenderam_ bem.

— É, mas aparentemente Skeeter preferiu usar uma foto do tango — disse Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha para a loira. — Aparentemente, vocês andam tempo o caso extraconjugal do ano... Que vem, claro, pois eu e Ginevra já ganhamos o prêmio desse ano que está acabando.

A ruiva pegou o jornal sobre o aparador, entregando para a amiga. Luna não quis acreditar quando viu as fotos que estampavam a capa da matéria. A maior de todas, claro, mostrava Draco e Ginny dançando juntos, notoriamente felizes. Seus "eus" fotográficos não paravam de sorrir tolamente um para o outro. Mas uma das fotos menores mostrava claramente Blaise a inclinando perto do chão, a cabeça perigosamente perto de seu colo, e Harry parecendo muito emburrado perto dos dois. A simples visão de Harry fez com que sua expressão mudasse, e desejou que os dois não tivessem notado, embora soubesse que era impossível.

— Eu não sei o que é mais interessante nessa foto — a voz de Draco era divertida. — Se é a proximidade de Blaise do seu corpo, mesmo ele dizendo que vocês nunca teriam nada, ou a expressão de Potter.

— Aliás, falando em Blaise... — a esposa comentou. — Ele esteve aqui hoje.

— Eu... Dormi demais, perdi a hora.

— Olha só que coincidência — o loiro disse, irônico. — Nós também — acrescentou, beijando o pescoço da esposa.

A loira revirou os olhos.

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— Nós perdemos a hora — Ginny respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Vocês _certamente_ sabem que eu não passei a noite com Blaise.

— Claro que não, Blaise não tem olhos de sapinho cozido — o loiro respondeu.

— Foi só um beijo, e só por causa do azevinho.

— Claro que foi só um beijo por causa do azevinho — a ruiva comentou, sorrindo.

A corvinal balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu não sei o que vocês esperam. O nome _Kneazle_ não diz nada para vocês?

Ginny deu de ombros e o marido respondeu.

— O nome "Potter" nos diz tudo.

— Quero dizer, quase tudo — ela completou.

— Céus, era de se esperar que vocês respeitassem a idéia de _casamento_, uma vez que acabaram de _se casar_.

— Alguém disse o contrário? — o loiro se fez de ofendido.

— Estão insinuando — respondeu, cansada. — O que Skeeter disse, afinal?

— O de sempre — Ginny respondeu. — Que Harry estava com dor de corno.

— Ele me pareceu razoavelmente bem — mentiu.

— Vocês pareciam "razoavelmente bem" — Draco insistiu.

— Ele é meu amigo, Draco.

— Ele também era amigo de Ginevra. Todo mundo faz burradas na vida — acrescentou, olhando a expressão da esposa.

— Eu aparentemente sou mais inteligente que Ginny. Mas nós sabemos disso desde que fizemos onze anos, não é mesmo?

— Oh, claro. Fingir que nada aconteceu é _extremamente_ inteligente — a ruiva argumentou.

— Um beijo não é um caso de amor.

— Fingir que foi um beijo que te deixou nesse estado também não é inteligente — Draco disparou.

— Que estado?

— Você não é o tipo de pessoa que perde a hora, Luna. Nem que bebe. Nem que vai pra debaixo de azevinhos com Harry Potter.

— Eu estava andando, não tinha visto o azevinho. Além disso, são ótimos lugares para se encontrar Nargulés.

— Claro — a ruiva cruzou os braços, encarando-a.

— Você sabe que são.

— Claro — Draco engrossou o coro.

— Vocês estão vendo o que querem ver.

— Óbvio que estamos.

— Não aconteceu _nada_.

— Claro que não aconteceu "nada". Ou seja, aconteceu "tudo" — Ginny disse, divertida.

— Ao menos o suficiente para deixar essas marcas — falou o sonserino, puxando sua mão e exibindo o pulso marcado.

Luna demorou para reagir, puxando o braço de volta.

— Eu não sei do que vocês acham que são essas marcas.

Ginny riu.

— Me admira você o ter convencido.

— De quê?

— Harry faz o gênero "tradicional" — a ruiva comentou, divertida.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou, honestamente confusa.

A mulher trocou um olhar com Draco, que sorriu.

— Meu diagnóstico é que isso são marcas de algemas. Cordas não ficariam assim.

— Wow — a ruiva parecia genuinamente surpresa. — Luna, como você conseguiu?

— Como você entende tanto de cordas e algemas? — seus olhos iam diretamente até Draco e depois aos pulsos dos dois, que não exibiam nenhuma marca.

O loiro sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Você definitivamente não vai querer saber.

— Sim, eu quero saber. Sou naturalmente curiosa. Vamos lá, me diga.

— A questão mais interessante é: como você conseguiu convencê-lo? — o sonserino tentou desviar o assunto. — E, mais interessante ainda, como _você_ tinha algemas em casa?

— Eu e Kneazle sempre... — ela começou, antes de balançar a cabeça. — Não houve nada entre mim e Harry — tentou consertar.

— Oh, claro que não. Você bebeu além da conta e se algemou ao pé da mesa.

— É uma boa forma de fazer o mundo a sua volta parar de rodar.

— Luna, não me diga que você passou a noite brincando de Auror e Comensal, eu não acredito. Harry, ou por Merlin, até mesmo Blaise, alguém te algemou.

— Blaise não seria capaz — Draco respondeu à esposa. — Quando nós saímos, ele estava ocupado demais com a irmã da sua cunhada. Só nos resta Potter. O que me deixa ainda mais surpreso.

— O que te faz pensar que Blaise não seria capaz de me algemar? — perguntou a loira, soando ofendida.

— Ele seria capaz de algemar qualquer outra pessoa, Luna — o homem respondeu, sério. — Mas não você.

— Por quê?

— Blaise te respeita — Ginny respondeu por ele. — Não que eu esteja dizendo o contrário de Harry — acrescentou rapidamente —, mas Blaise não seria capaz de se envolver com você a esse ponto.

— Não com você estando com outra pessoa, com certeza. Blaise... Te adora, não te deseja.

— Vocês estão fazendo milagres pela minha auto-estima — ironizou, virando de costas e pegando novamente o jornal.

— E você está dando voltas, esperando que não cheguemos a lugar algum — ouviu a voz da ruiva.

— Na verdade estou confessando que fui apaixonada por Blaise por anos na minha vida e ele nunca se importou — falou, deixando a voz flutuar pelo cômodo.

— Mas não foi com Blaise que você passou a noite de ontem — Draco comentou.

— Ela não está falando sério — avisou a ruiva, rindo. — Luna, admita. Você e Harry...

— O que você quer que eu diga? — perguntou, apertando o jornal. — Foi uma estupidez!

— Você e Harry... — a voz de Ginny morreu. — Oh, Merlin!

— É exatamente por isso que eu não queria falar!

— A simples imagem mental de você com Potter é... Errada — Draco disse, embora houvesse um quê de divertimento no seu tom de voz.

— Concordo com cada uma de suas palavras. Eu estou tentando _esquecer_ que isso aconteceu, entenderam?

— Luna, você... Bem, não é como se vocês tivessem feito algo obrigados ou...

— Eu errei com você — falou diretamente para a grifinória.

— Comigo? — ela pareceu surpresa.

— Ele era seu marido até pouco tempo atrás.

— Ele _foi_ meu marido, Luna. Não é mais.

— Você é minha melhor amiga — insistiu. — Eu estava insatisfeita, infeliz, transloucada de raiva, mas, de todos os homens, ele era o pior para escolher.

— Melhor que tenha sido com ele.

— Melhor que o quê?

A outra deu de ombros.

— O que ela quer dizer — Draco intercedeu —, é que você não tem por que achar que errou com Ginevra de alguma forma.

— Eu me sinto errada — falou, suspirando. — Com você, com Kneazle...

Sentiu os braços da amiga passarem ao redor dos seus, confortando-a em um abraço.

— Eu só quero que você seja feliz — a voz de Ginny murmurou junto ao seu ouvido.

— Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso... Eu não quero _nunca mais_ falar de nada disso, lembra de nada disso... Eu quero pensar que foi um sonho... Não quero que ninguém mais saiba.

— Potter é tão ruim de cama assim, pra você simplesmente querer esquecer? — Draco comentou, recebendo um olhar repreendedor da esposa. — O que foi? — ele deu de ombros. — É um ponto a ser levantado.

Alguns minutos depois, dois pares de olhos verdes e dois pares de olhos azuis quase transparentes encaravam pedaços semelhantes de papel. Estavam muito distantes um do outro, mas a tensão com o que poderia estar escrito era exatamente a mesma.

_FIM DA MAIS FAMOSA RIVALIDADE ENTRE FAMÍLIAS PURO-SANGUE_, dizia o título.

Nenhum dos dois pares de olhos se deu ao trabalho de prestar muita atenção na grande foto mostrando Draco Malfoy e sua nova esposa sorrindo um para o outro com um ar de felicidade plena. Ambos passaram muito mais tempo analisando a foto que mostrava o conhecido mulherengo Blaise Zabini inclinar a sempre excêntrica pesquisadora Luna Scamander sob o olhar visivelmente incomodado do mais famoso herói do mundo bruxo, Harry Potter. Não eram os termos usados na legenda, claro, que chamava o negro de "charmoso", a loira de "inovadora" e o homem de óculos, bem, de "o-não-mais-menino-que-sobreviveu".

Foi com muita hesitação que começaram a ler o artigo, temendo pelo pior.

_Ontem, na Mansão Malfoy em Wiltshire, aconteceu o casamento mais controverso da década, escreve nossa correspondente social Rita Skeeter. A celebração com toda a pompa e luxo que manda o figurino parece colocar um fim nas gerações e mais gerações de puro desgosto entre as duas famílias puro-sangue mais conhecidas do mundo bruxo, unindo Weasley e Malfoy se não por sangue ao menos por casamento. Ginevra Weasley, ex-mulher do famoso Harry Potter, optou por usar branco, a despeito de seu casamento anterior, segundo fontes a pedido do marido. Apesar do ce laro sentimento mútuo do casal, alguns nem todos os problemas entre as famílias foram dissolvidos. Ronald Weasley, ex-auror, foi visto pela repórter reclamando que "era um absurdo completo todo aquele casamento" e declarando que " não é capaz de ter sentimentos"._

_Mas ele não foi o único a não parecer muito contente com a união. Um homem sempre digno e honrado, Harry Potter compareceu ao casamento, a despeito do desfecho tenebroso de seu casamento. Em entrevista exclusiva, revelou amar a ex-mulher ao ponto de querer vê-la feliz com quem quer que fosse. Confessou brigar com a mesma constantemente por problemas com as crianças, e também afirmou categoricamente "Malfoy é um idiota". Com uma expressão triste, Harry declara que não sabe o que fazer e nunca foi bom com namoradas, acusando sua própria falta de experiência por ainda ter o coração partido._

_O mesmo não pode ser dito da nova Sra. Malfoy. A festa estava cheia de seus antigos namorados, tanto Michael Corner, com a esposa, Cho Corner, antiga colega de time de Ginevra, e também Dean Thomas, o celebrado artista, com seu controverso companheiro, Finnigan. Grande parte dos colegas de escola dos dois pombinhos estavam lá, incluindo Pansy Montague, primeira namorada de Draco, que deu sua visão dos fatos: "É óbvio que ele está caído por ela, mas por que eu não sei. Acho tudo muito estranho, Draco nunca gostou dos Weasley, mas talvez seja bom lembrar que ela tem amigos influentes e inteligentes, como Granger. E todos nós sabemos como foi estranho aquele relacionamento dela com Viktor Krum"._

_Foi notável a falta de um dos amigos mais próximos da noiva, Kneazle Scamander. No entanto, sua mulher, Luna, estava presente como convidada de honra, e fez questão de entreter os convidados restantes com a tradicional dança entre o padrinho do casamento e a dama de honra. Luna Scamander e Blaise Zabini têm uma amizade próxima há anos, fazendo negócios juntos desde antes da união entre Luna e Kneazle. Zabini sempre foi tolerante com as originalidades da mulher, mantendo-a por perto e sempre se beneficiando de suas novas descobertas. Os dois notoriamente resolveram descontrair durante o casamento, dançando sensualmente, colocando uma sombra de dúvida sobre a inocência desse relacionamento. Talvez o Sr. Scamander esteja perdendo mais do que uma boa festa enquanto faz suas pesquisas no exterior._

"_Draco e Ginevra fazem um par muito apropriado" diz Narcissa Malfoy, "os dois têm a mesma idade, interesses semelhantes e são igualmente hábeis e inteligentes. Eu odiaria se meu filho tivesse se casado com alguma puro-sangue com metade de sua idade. É só olhar para a felicidade dos dois que fica claro que foram feitos um para o outro"._

_Fazemos votos que esse casamento seja realmente tão feliz quanto aparenta em suas primeiras horas._


	4. Fidelity

Capítulo 4   
FIDELITY

Não era de todo anormal estar andando pelo Ministério e a encontrar no corredor. Ao mesmo tempo em que. desde sua separação, fora justamente nos corredores e elevadores do Ministério que mais vira Luna, também era a primeira vez que se viam desde a fatídica manhã de ressaca. Quase dez dias tinham se passado da festa, mas a sensação de confusão e culpa era a mesma do dia seguinte.

Seus olhos rapidamente captaram os detalhes da cena, como qualquer Auror experiente deveria fazer: o cabelo apenas parcialmente preso, de forma frouxa com alguns fios caindo no rosto, as sobrancelhas feitas, as vestes de um verde berrante. Não havia rabanetes em suas orelhas, mas seus brincos mostravam algo semelhante a alfaces. Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo muito com seu "eu" adolescente e muito com uma mulher plenamente adulta. No fundo de sua memória, viu o rosto suado e marcado da garota contando que seu cordão de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada tinha se rompido durante a Batalha de Hogwarts. Considerou por alguns momentos não falar com ela, mudando seu caminho e deixando Kingsley esperar mais um pouco. Sabia que a sempre distraída Luna não o tinha visto, mas seu instinto grifinório dizia que aquilo seria o cúmulo da covardia. Sem saber direito como reagir, foi andando, respirando fundo, até a loira.

— Oi — falou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Olá Harry — respondeu a corvinal, com sua tradicional voz sonhadora e um sorriso aberto. — Eu estava reparando como programaram a as janelas para exibir um sol de verão em pleno inverno.

— Alguém da manutenção devia estar de bom humor.

— Ah sim. Eu gosto do verão. É tão luminoso! Mas o que eu mais gosto é de observar como a poeira brilha quando flutua no sol. É tão bonita a forma como elas caem brilhando até chegar ao chão!

Luna sempre tivera idéias muito peculiares as quais nunca soubera como reagir. Como de costume, apenas ficou calado, mas não saiu nem continuou a andar. Seus olhos rapidamente seguiram pela mulher por alguns instantes antes de observar o fenômeno. Lembrou-se vividamente de como quando James, pequeno, ficava tentando segurar a poeira com as mãos. Depois, percebeu que o comportamento era normal em bebês, Albus e Lily faziam exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Realmente é bonito.

A loira desviou os olhos da luz e o encarou, sorrindo. Harry não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta, abertamente, e ela apertou a mão dele por alguns segundos antes de falar.

— Você, mais do que ninguém, deve apreciar as coisas que nos fazem sentir paz.

— Eu não te entendo, Luna — confessou em um suspiro. — Mas você sempre parece me entender.

Ela sorriu novamente e ele não soltou sua mão.

— Você entendeu como eu me sentia no Departamento de Mistérios. Você me entendeu quando eu não quis que ninguém entrasse em pânico quando ficamos presos na Mansão Malfoy. Você conseguiu me animar a lutar contra dementadores quando eu não tinha mais esperança. Me encobriu quando quis sumir da festa de comemoração da derrota de Voldemort. Me encorajou a pedir Ginny em casamento. Reafirmou minha capacidade de ser pai... Tantas vezes, Luna, você me entendeu. E eu não consigo.

Não sabia dizer o que o fizera falar tudo aquilo. Era como um jorro de palavras que não conseguia conter. Como se o olhar que ela lhe dava fosse tão poderoso quando legimência. A corvinal continuava sorrindo e balançou a cabeça.

— Se você não se limita a conhecer o que pode ser provado, você aprender a absorver e compreender as pessoas melhor.

— Mas você é uma cientista — falou, confuso.

— E ainda mais crédula por isso. Foi minha fé nas coisas que me permitiu procurar aqueles bichos que todo mundo dizia não existir... E minhas descobertas renovaram minha fé. É um ciclo.

— Você teve fé em mim.

— Todos tivemos — ela respondeu, como se aquilo não fosse importante.

— Você me salvou.

— E você salvou a todos nós, não é mesmo?

— Você me salvou e eu te condenei à culpa — sua voz parecia que quebraria ao confessar aquilo.

Os olhos azuis o encararam, sérios. Harry se sentiu a ponto de querer desaparecer no chão abaixo de si, mas se controlou. O sorriso tinha desaparecido de seu rosto, mas ela não tinha feito nenhum movimento para se afastar, pelo contrário. A mulher se virou, ficando de frente para ele, ainda o encarando. Uma parte de sua mente dizia que estavam perto demais, outra dizia que ninguém poderia se arrepender mais do que ela mesma.

— Eu te disse que sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo. Você não me condenou, você não me forçou a nada.

— Eu... Eu me sinto como se tivesse.

— É bobagem — falou, colocando a outra mão em seu rosto. — Eu te disse, eu queria ser beijada.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo, olhos nos olhos, completamente parados. Cada segundo parecia mais e mais com uma tentação para ele, a lembrança dos beijos macios e sedutores que nunca tinha esperado vindo dela. A lembrança de como ela tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo ousar o que nunca pensara antes fazer. Um sorriso parecia brincar nos lábios dela, prestes a vir.

— Como você pôde querer... Eu... Fui horrível... Com Ginny e com Cho... E nunca...

— Nunca comigo — respondeu simplesmente. — Eu queria. Eu não me senti forçada... Nem culpada — sussurrou. — Não tive medo.

Parecia demais ter que resistir àquele olhar doce e firme ao mesmo tempo. O sorriso que vinha se insinuando finalmente apareceu,, ao mesmo tempo em que ela abaixou os olhos.

— Você não acha que eu era a única menina da escola a não ter ficado a fim de você, não é mesmo? Foi como um sonho adolescente se tornando real.

— Você...?

— Por algum tempo — respondeu, distraída, levantando o rosto novamente. — E foi melhor do que eu esperava. O resto foi mais preocupação com o que pensariam do que com o que eu queria. E, você sabe, eu nunca fui boa em me importar com que os outros pensam.

O rosto dos dois estava perto demais agora e ele conseguia sentir os lábios dela tocando os seus conforme falava. Como se fosse automático, fechou os olhos, preparando-se para beijá-la, a despeito da parte de si que o avisava que aquilo seria uma nova idiotice. Lentamente, encostou os lábios nos dela e ela retribuiu imediatamente em um beijo firme e denso.

Não sabia mais o que pensar, não sabia como se sentir. Tudo que sabia é que não pararia até que precisasse de ar. Não podia se preocupar, não podia se importar com o que viria depois. O resto parecia pouco importante e pouco relevante quando só conseguia era pensar em como seus cabelos se prendiam em seus dedos e como os corpos se encostavam e como a respiração dela parecia ofegante em resposta ao beijo.

E quando finalmente pararam, respirando fundo, ela apenas sorriu antes de tornar a se aproximar, beijando-lhe mais uma vez. E ele não queria mais saber se estava trabalhando, se Kingsley o esperava, se ela tinha marido ou não. Tudo que queria era mergulhar naquela incapacidade de pensar e se importar com tudo que estava forte, que nunca tinha sentido desde antes de sair a busca das Horcruxes... Aquela sensação que agora só conseguia com altas doses de Firewhisky.

Ou com aquele beijo.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? — perguntou a voz fria de Blaise ecoando pelo corredor vazio.

Luna abriu os olhos, encarando o amigo. Cada linha de seu rosto estava marcado pela raiva, uma raiva fria, mas incontida e terrível como uma nevasca. Ela conhecia Blaise bem o suficiente para saber que aquela era a pior das reações que poderia ter. A mão do negro saiu do bolso, empunhando firmemente sua varinha e a apontando para o grifinório. Harry tinha também sua varinha em punho, apontada para ele.

— Blaise — falou, tentando manter a voz firme. — Não seja idiota. Não era nada demais...

— _Adultério_ não é exatamente algo que eu possa encaixar em "nada demais" — respondeu sem sequer a olhar.

— Eu não a estava forçando a nada, Zabini.

— Claro. Eu vou acreditar que minha amiga que sempre foi completamente apaixonada pelo marido achou que era uma boa idéia resolver traí-lo em um lugar público, onde qualquer um pode ver. Obviamente, Potter, você está tentando atrair Rita Skeeter pra você mais uma vez.

— Do que você está falando?

— Você sabe perfeitamente bem — falou, faíscas brilhantes saltando de sua varinha. — Acabar com a imagem de dor de corno, parecer fodão, que tira a mulher dos outros.

— Eu não estou tirando a mulher de ninguém, porque ele nunca está por perto só pra começar.

— Mas _eu_ estou — respondeu, dando um passo a frente.

— _Você_ não é dono da Luna.

— _Eu_ sou amigo dela e, diferente de _você_, Potter, não me aproveito das fraquezas dela.

— Isso é absurdo — falou a loira, balançando a cabeça. — Harry não estava...

— Você quer dizer que _quis_ isso? — perguntou o sonserino, ainda bravo.

— Você acha o quê? Que ele usou a Maldição Imperius em mim?

— Não descartaria a hipótese — respondeu, ainda com os olhos sobre o grifinório.

Harry se moveu, colocando a varinha próxima ao rosto de Blaise, que tinha a sua quase encostada no peito do outro homem.

— Retire isso.

— Eu não vou retirar, Potter. Não foi _você_ quem tentou acusar Draco há um ano de estar molestando sua filha? Por que eu deveria pensar que não é _você_ quem tinha esse tipo de idéia na cabeça?

Antes que o auror pudesse reagir, a mão de Luna tinha se erguido, acertando firmemente o rosto de Blaise. O negro pareceu atordoado com o acontecimento e a encarou, visivelmente incrédulo.

— Luna, você...

— Vá embora, Blaise — ela falou, firme. — Eu estou perfeitamente sã e não quero nem _ouvir_ sua voz de novo. Você é _desprezível_ — falou, quase sibilando, de forma tão semelhante ao próprio sonserino quando queria ofender alguém.

— Não venha me dizer que não te avisei — ele respondeu, ainda cheio de raiva nos olhos, e seu corpo emanava calor conforme esbarrava nela, saindo pelo corredor vazio.

Os dois continuaram parados por alguns minutos. Luna tentava a todo custo segurar as lágrimas que queriam sair de seus olhos. Nunca tinha imaginado que poderia se decepcionar ou se irritar tanto com Blaise. O grifinório parecia não saber o que fazer.

— Eu... Kingsley está me esperando. Podemos conversar depois?

— Você sabe onde me achar — respondeu, saindo na mesma direção que o sonserino tinha ido, tentando se manter calma.

— Luna — ouviu a voz do homem a chamar e virou-se. — Por que você veio aqui, afinal?

— Encontrar com... — sua voz morreu e ela acenou a cabeça para o corredor que dava de volta no _atrium_. — Não importa mais.

— Eu sinto muito — falou, pesaroso.

— Não sinta — respondeu, mais uma vez, antes de continuar fazendo seu caminho para fora do Ministério.

Ao sair do Ministério, Harry concentrou toda sua determinação, deliberação na destinação de Mould-on-the-Wold, antigo lar dos Dumbledore e lugar onde estava localizada a casa dos Scamander. Tentou não pensar muito nisso conforme se aproximava da grande casa que reproduzia o estilo romano, apesar de ser bem mais recente que a _Villa Malfoy_. Conforme se aproximou dos portões do chamado "Solar de Deva", seu coração batia mais forte, pensando no que poderia acontecer.

Sabia que quanto mais tentasse prever, menos saberia. Luna sempre tinha sido um poço de surpresas, sempre surgindo com explicações surreais para as coisas que já conhecia, sempre mostrando sua fé mesmo quando tudo dizia o oposto. Sua mente se afastava, voltando no tempo, lembrando de como se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Parecia para ele que todas as pessoas relevantes em sua vida tinha encontrado lá.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem que a tinha visto, tão pequena, colando avisos nos quadros para tentar recuperar seus pertences. Ninguém a respeitava ou a levava a sério. Mas, sem tentar, ela o tinha consolado melhor do que qualquer um falando da sua experiência com a morte. Pela primeira vez, perguntou-se se teria sido pior chegar a conhecer seus pais antes de perdê-los.

Lembrava da pintura que tinha feito no teto, mostrando ele, Hermione, Ron, Neville e Ginny junto com ela, respirando e piscando. A foto que tinha guardado da mãe ao lado dela. E, depois, a grande explosão que tinha destruído tudo aquilo. Claro, Xenophilus tinha reconstruído a casa depois da queda de Voldemort. As sombras em seus olhos mostravam o quão se arrependia de ter tentado entregá-lo aos Comensais. E o efeito que os dementadores tinham tido sobre ele.

Tanta coisa tinha sido destruída durante a guerra. A Toca não era mais a mesma quando os Weasley tentaram voltar. Uma zona demolida se estendia onde um dia fora a casa, como na outra colina, onde os Lovegood tinham morado. Era tudo escombros, como grande parte de Hogwarts. O ano letivo tinha sido cancelado no meio da primavera e a reconstrução tinha demorado até as vésperas das volta às aulas. Ele tinha pensado, também, poder reconstruir o que houvera entre ele e Ginny. Perguntava-se, agora, por que isso parecia tão importante na época.

Talvez se tivesse sido mais atento poderia ter visto que aquilo não era a melhor idéia do mundo. Não se arrependia, claro, do casamento que tivera ou de seus frutos. Mas parecia agora que tinham tentado tanto ser felizes que não tinham conseguido justamente por isso. Morria de orgulho de cada um de seus filhos, todos os dias. E sentia muito por todo mal que fizera a Ginny. Mas nada daquilo parecia importar para Zabini ou Malfoy. Perguntou-se por que o negro tinha ficado tão desesperadamente enciumado ao vê-lo com Luna, se eram sentimentos retraídos ou mais amizade com Kneazle do que imaginava.

Cada vez que lembrava da existência de Kneazle sentia uma pontada de culpa. O homem nunca tinha sido nada que não bom e honesto para com ele e agora estava ali, andando em direção à sua casa, desejando sua mulher. Não havia como negar que significara mais para ele do que apenas um par de beijos em um corredor vazio. Mais do que uma noite de porre. A admiração que sempre sentira pela mulher parecia agora se misturar a outras coisas que não sentia a tanto tempo que já não sabia definir direito.

Parou nos portões, encostando sua varinha sobre eles e ouvindo a campainha soar por todos os lados. Menos de um minuto depois, um jovem assistente apareceu, abrindo os portões para ele.

— Boa tarde Sr. Potter — falou, e Harry sequer se preocupou em pensar se já tinham sido apresentados.

— Boa tarde. Eu vim falar com Luna.

— A Sra. Scamander está dentro da propriedade. Suponho que esteja se preparando para jantar, pelo horário.

Ao ouvir alguém se referir a mulher pelo sobrenome de casada teve vontade dar meia-volta e ir embora imediatamente. Mas queria, ao menos, se livrar da culpa de ter causado uma briga — ao que sabia, a primeira — entre a loira e Zabini, então seguiu em frente. O rapaz o acompanhou até a porta do salão de jantar e imediatamente o grifinório percebeu que não conseguiria conversar com a mulher tão cedo: toda a equipe, em torno de dez jovens entre dezoito e trinta anos, estava reunida à mesa. O especialista mais velho, que era o único que Harry conhecia, Sr. Alfred Guffy, estava na ponta oposta a Luna. Havia cerca de três cadeiras vazias e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que o conduzira sentou-se imediatamente em uma delas, no meio da mesa.

— Finalmente, Tib — falou uma das garotas do grupo. — Estávamos só esperando você.

— Alguém tinha que atender a campainha, Em — respondeu, indicando o outro convidado.

O silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos, conforme toda a equipe olhava para Harry e sua cicatriz parecia tomar conta de todo seu rosto de tanto ser observada. Apenas Luna parecia aérea como de costume enquanto falava.

— Que bom te ver, Harry. Muito tempo que nós não conversamos.

Sem saber o que responder, apenas acenou com a cabeça. A loira sorriu levemente, antes de se virar para o grupo, observando a disposição das cadeiras.

— Bem, sente aqui — ela falou, indicando a cadeira à sua direita, que estava vazia.

— Vocês não estão... Esperando alguém para esse lugar?

— Eu duvido que Kneazle vá chegar para o jantar de hoje... Ou de qualquer outro dia nas próximas semanas.

O grifinório se encaminhou para a cadeira vaga, parecendo absurdamente desconfortável. Ninguém pareceu dar muita importância ao fato de que estava se sentando no lugar do marido da corvinal, mas notou que Luna tinha deliberadamente evitado seus olhos ao dizer a última frase e agora parecia muito interessada em ouvir os relatórios de uma das mulheres mais velhas. Pouco tempo depois, a comida foi trazida por um par de bruxos vestidos igualmente. Todos agradeceram e elogiaram o esforço, começando a se servir. Depois de algum tempo sem saber o que fazer, alguém lhe passou a travessa com torta de fígado e ele se serviu, grato por ter algo para fazer.

A conversa tomava conta do ambiente. Alguns falavam do trabalho, da rotina diária, mas a grande maioria ria e brincava ou falava das famílias e interesses amorosos. Era como Hogwarts, acrescentando alguns anos aos alunos. O rapaz ao seu lado, Derek Stuart, parecia muito interessado em lhe contar como tudo funcionava ali.

— Quase todos nós sabíamos que gostávamos de Criaturas Mágicas desde que estávamos na escola. Quer dizer, Professor Hagrid era fantástico e sabia como manter nossa atenção a cada aula. E os Scamander — a barriga de Harry se moveu desconfortavelmente — são mundialmente conhecidos por sua pesquisa inovadora. Todo ano selecionam uma ou duas pessoas para se integrar a equipe e é realmente muito difícil. É um processo longo, quase seis meses, mas quase nunca alguém desiste no caminho. Vale a pena tudo que nós aprendemos aqui e tudo que podemos fazer pelos outros...

— O Ministério realmente ficou contente quando vocês conseguiram descobriram como adicionar pó das asas de... Qual o nome mesmo? Ajudava no tratamento de casos de fraquezas físicas e mentais causadas pela Maldição Cruciatus.

— Gumping Plimpies — respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso. — Nós temos a esperança de conseguir uma forma de curar completamente essas pessoas, é isso que motiva todo mundo aqui. Ajudar o mundo mágico. Saber mais. Afinal, _"O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem." _.

— Derek, não está querendo trazer lembranças perturbadoras a Harry, está? — perguntou Luna, rindo. — Acho que você já ouviu isso o suficiente para uma vida inteira — disse, colocando a mão sobre a sua.

— Certamente — balbuciou, sentindo o calor da mão da mulher sobre a sua como se fosse Fyendfire.

— Eu estava apenas contando ao Sr. Potter como todos adoramos trabalhar aqui.

— Obrigada — respondeu a mulher, rindo, e em seguida, com um apertão, tirou a mão de cima da do convidado. — Realmente significa muito ouvir vocês dizerem isso.

— Estou ansioso para ser aceito nas equipes de expedição — continuou o rapaz assim que a anfitriã se virou, voltando a atenção para outro pupilo. — Só os mais velhos vão com o Sr. Scamander, claro, porque estão mais preparados. Eu não vejo a hora. Estou trabalhando aqui há quase dez anos e tenho certeza que na próxima oportunidade serei chamado.

— Espero que sim — respondeu o homem-que-sobreviveu, distraído.

— Claro que, tirando os seis que estão com ele, eu e Daisy somos os mais antigos — falou, indicando a moça ao lado de Luna. — Então provavelmente seremos os próximos a ser chamados.

O rapaz continuou falando por todo o jantar, passando de suas aspirações na carreira até mencionar o período de guerra, quando seus pais o tinham levado para a América por serem nascidos trouxas. Harry se sentia como se tivesse visto o garoto nascer de tanto que sabia da vida dele. O jantar parecia ser o evento social do dia e ninguém se levantava da mesa mesmo depois dos pratos estarem limpos, a sobremesa servida e terminada. Sua ansiedade crescia a cada momento. Finalmente, um rapaz chamado Jerry anunciou que estava indo cumprir seu horário de laboratório e, aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a sair do lugar.

— Você quer conversar, imagino — falou a corvinal diretamente a ele, coisa que não tinha feito desde que repreendera Derek.

— Podemos? — perguntou, sem jeito.

— Crianças — ela falou, olhando para a equipe. — Eu vou dar atenção a Harry agora e, depois, dormir. Boa noite e até amanhã. Lembrem-se de se comportar, certo?

Houve alguns risinhos e cutucadas por parte de algumas pessoas da mesa. Era visível que alguns dos jovens deveriam formar casais, pela forma como Luna sorriu benevolentemente antes de acrescentar.

— Vocês são todos adultos e eu não posso proibir ninguém de nada. Só sejam _responsáveis_.

Ela o segurou pela mão, acenando para os demais, que deram boa noite diversas vezes antes que saíssem, subindo por uma escada em caracol. Ouviu sons ecoando e imaginou que o resto do pessoal começava a sair também. Luna o levou até um terraço com vista para toda a propriedade. Estufas de teto arredondado apareciam à direita e grandes viveiros pareciam estar aos fundos da casa. Ela se sentou com ele em um pequeno sofá de dois lugares, sorrindo.

— Eu... Sinto muito por hoje à tarde.

— Você já disse — respondeu, ainda sorrindo. — Eu já disse que não tem problema.

— Eu... Queria... Você sabe que eu não gosto de Zabini, Luna, mas não queria causar uma briga entre vocês.

— Blaise é... Muito possessivo, às vezes. Muito preocupado. Às vezes eu acho que pensa em mim como uma criança, que precisa que cuidem dela... Às vezes acho que a maior parte de vocês ainda me vê assim.

— Eu não penso em você como uma criança — falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Eu sei que não — sussurrou, com uma risadinha maliciosa. Harry sentiu suas bochechas arderem. — Espero que não, ao menos.

— Luna... Isso... O que aconteceu hoje à tarde... E no casamento... Não é certo.

A corvinal deu os ombros.

— Eu já não sei se me importo muito com isso — falou, olhando para o céu.

— Eu não quero fazer mal às pessoas que gosto — respondeu, ainda olhando diretamente para seu rosto. — Eu não quero fazer mal para você.

— Você está vendo aquela constelação ali? — continuou, erguendo a varinha e usando traços de fumaça para ligar as estrelas das quais estava falando.

— Andromeda — respondeu, lembrando as aulas de astronomia. — Como a Sra. Tonks — continuou.

— Você já ouviu o mito de Andromeda?

— Existe um mito?

A loira balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Quase todas as constelações têm mitos. Andromeda era filha de Cefeu, rei da Etiópia, e de Cassiopéia — a mulher usava a varinha para desenhar as constelações em volta conforme falava. — A mãe dela costumava dizer que era mais bonita do que Hera, que ficou furiosa. Então Poseidon mandou um monstro marinho, Ceteus, para destruir toda a costa. Por ordem do oráculo, Andromeda foi acorrentada num rochedo como sacrifício contra a destruição da Etiópia. E então... Perseu apareceu.

"Você sabe, Perseu foi quem matou a Medusa. E ele a encontrou na volta de sua aventura, matou o monstro e salvou a princesa. Ele ficou imediatamente encantado com ela e resolveu se casar. Mas Andromeda já estava prometida a outro homem, Phineus, e os dois brigaram durante o casamento. Então Perseu o petrificou, fazendo-o encarar a Medusa. E os dois ficaram juntos e tiveram filhos... Quando morreram, então, Atena os transformou em estrelas e os colocou no céu para lembrar sua história."

Harry continuou quieto quando a loira terminou, sem saber o que dizer. Luna continuava encarando as estrelas, enquanto as linhas de fumaça se dispersavam pelo ar. Depois de algum tempo, ela colocou a mão sobre a sua antes de falar.

— Nem sempre um compromisso é mais importante do que o que sentimos, Harry. Especialmente quando ele não está sendo cumprido.

Ela se virou para ele, os lábios entreabertos. Harry sentia o calor emanando de sua mão e os dedos dos dois se entrelaçaram.

— Eu queria. Eu _quero_ — ela falou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

E, ao invés de responder, ele a beijou. Com carinho e delicadeza, e só quando o sol raiou é que foi para casa. Sem culpa dessa vez.

Parecia quase impossível que três meses tivessem passado desde a primeira vez que ela e Harry tinham se beijado. Parecia surreal pensar naquilo, como se tudo fosse um sonho bom. Não conseguia se sentir culpada quando lia as cartas de Kneazle, não diziam muito senão sobre como a expedição ia. Sabia que voltaria em abril, mas ainda não sabia o que faria quando isso acontecesse.

Estava ainda mais aérea que o normal, Ginny costumava dizer que nem seus pés tocavam o chão. Draco costumava perturbá-la falando sobre olhos de sapinhos cozidos. Mas Blaise não lhe tinha dito uma palavra que não o estritamente necessário para negócios. Sabia que estava apaixonada, mas não ousava dizer isso para o amante. Não sabia como Harry reagiria, embora claramente se importasse. Estava sempre lhe procurando, mandando mensagens por patronos, aparecendo na lareira do seu quarto.

A amiga costumava parabenizá-la por cada inovação. Cada experiência diferente era comemorada como um evento e a ruiva ria dizendo que talvez não se sentisse tão à vontade para experimentar tanto mesmo. Sem Blaise para conversar, Luna ia cada vez mais até a _Villa Malfoy_ e quase não aparecia no Ministério. Tinham medo, os dois, de não conseguir se controlar. Especialmente depois do segundo encontro casual que tiveram lá e acabaram suados, descabelados e encostados na porta de uma sala minúscula dentro do Departamento para Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. E, a despeito de não se ter nada para fazer na Sessão de Ligação com os Centauros, quase foram pegos.

Na manhã de quinta-feira antes da Páscoa, Luna estava tomando café em seu escritório quando as chamas da lareira explodiram e o rosto sardendo de Ginny a encarou.

— Tenho notícias! — falou, sorrindo abertamente.

— Conte! — disse a loira, ajoelhando em frente à lareira.

— Estou grávida! — anunciou a grifinória, um sorriso imenso no rosto. — Maldita fertilidade Weasley, eu estou grávida!

— Isso não é bom? — perguntou, franzindo a testa. — Então, por que maldita?

— É apenas jeito de falar, Luna — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Eu mal posso acreditar.

— Draco deve estar feliz.

— Ele está exultante. Eu espero que as crianças aceitem bem tudo isso, não é?

— Vão aceitar — encorajou.

— Eu andava muito cansada, muito enjoada. Então Draco insistiu tanto que fui ao hospital hoje de manhã, depois de vomitar meu bacon e ovos...

— ...Obrigada, Ginny, eu estava comendo.

— ...E rapidamente confirmou o que eu tinha começado a desconfiar. Grávida, Luna! — continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido.

— Meus parabéns! — respondeu, sorrindo.

— Obrigada... O que eu queria perguntar é... Você pode ser madrinha?

— O quê?

— Madrinha, Luna.

— Eu sou madrinha de Albus — lembrou a corvinal. — Eu e George somos padrinhos dele.

— Eu _sei_ que é. Mas eu quero que você seja madrinha dessa criança também. Você e Blaise, mais que ninguém, merecem ser padrinhos de todas as coisas nesse casamento.

— Blaise ainda não está falando comigo.

— Vocês não precisam se falar — disse, dando os ombros. — Por favor...

— Tudo bem, claro. E já tem alguma idéia se vai ser um afilhado ou afilhada?

— Eu espero que seja menina, claro. Mas se for um menino, acho que vamos chamar de Perseus. Se for uma menina, Lyra. Draco não falou em outra coisa que não nomes de constelações desde então.

— Espero que não sejam dois — falou, divertida.

— Eu espero que não! — o sorriso da ruiva diminuiu um pouco, olhando para um ponto sobre o ombro da loira. — Oi.

Luna tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, já que não tinha ouvido a porta abrir. Talvez Harry tivesse mandado um patrono. Mas antes que conseguisse se virar, um par de braços a puxou para si, firme, enfiando o rosto entre seu ombro e seu pescoço. O cheiro familiar lhe invadiu as narinas enquanto ouvia a voz próxima de seu ouvido responder.

— Olá Ginny.

— Bem, preciso ir. Draco acha perigoso eu ficar muito tempo nessa posição. Falo com você depois, Luna.

— Tchau — suspirou antes que a amiga desaparecesse por completo.

O par de olhos verdes a observava com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, estava sendo beijada, um beijo conhecido, carinhoso, e também desesperado. Ele a soltou, sorrindo.

— Estava com saudades da minha mulher — sussurrou, trazendo-a para perto.

Luna não sabia o que responder, então continuou calada. A única palavra que ficara gravada em seu cérebro fora "_mulher_". E só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

Kneazle estava de volta.


	5. Three Stories

Capítulo 5   
THREE STORIES

Luna não ficou nada surpresa quando Molly os convidou para ir até A Toca no domingo de Páscoa. Há anos a ocasião era aproveitada para reunir todos os filhos, esposas, netos e, no seu caso — e agora também o de Harry — amigos próximos. O quintal estava cheio por detrás da casa reconstruída. Não havia mais crianças entre os netos, Lily, a mais nova, já se comportava como uma mocinha e estava sentada ao lado de Rose e Marie em uma das pontas da mesa, conversando.

Os meninos, claro, faziam muito mais barulho. Com as habituais brincadeiras violentas, usavam varinhas falsas para duelar como se fossem espadas. Só Scorpius e Albus estavam mais afastados dos demais, e a miniatura de Harry parecia estar contando algo importantíssimo ao amigo. O pequeno Fred veio correndo até ela e Kneazle, com um sorriso no rosto. Era, realmente, parecido com o pai e o tio, a não ser pelos olhos verdes herdados da mãe.

— Olá, Sr. Scamander. Olá Luna! — falou, animado. — Bem cheio hoje, não? — ele riu, movendo a cabeça para mostrar Draco sendo entediado até a morte por Percy enquanto Ginny conversava com Fleur.

— Ele é parte da família agora, Fred — repreendeu Molly, aproximando-se para cumprimentar os dois. — E Kneazle realmente chegou em tempo! Isso é realmente fantástico.

— Sempre um prazer, Sra. Weasley — ele falou com um sorriso. — Eu estava mesmo com saudades de todos, principalmente da minha esposa.

Ele soltou sua mão, abraçando-a pela cintura. Luna tentou reagir normalmente e parecer nem ter notado, mas o olhar de Ginny a encontrou e seus olhos automaticamente se reviraram. A amiga começou a se aproximar, mas no meio do caminho a voz de Ron flutuou acima de todas as demais.

— Olha, Luna chegou. Com _Kneazle_, veja só! — ouviu um barulho abafado e Ron gemer de dor, conforme Hermione vinha na direção dos dois, um dos cotovelos vermelho.

— Olá Hermione — cumprimentou o cientista, mas ela respondeu com os olhos em Luna.

— Como foi a viagem, Kneazle?

— Muito proveitosa, muito mesmo. Conseguimos catalogar duas espécies novas e três cruzamentos naturais. Passamos um bom tempo estudando os hábitos das novas espécies...

— Que ótimo.

— Blaise está bastante excitado com uma das novas espécies que encontramos, decidimos batizá-los de Dimbly Tontsy. Eles parecem ter propriedades bastante peculiares.

— Blaise está sempre satisfeito com vocês — falou Draco, que tinha acabado de se aproximar. — Ou quase.

Foi a vez de Ginny cutucar o marido, que recebeu também o olhar reprovador de Hermione. Luna começou a se sentir nauseada só de pensar no assunto. Parecia que todos sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Não queria pensar em como seria encarar Harry, não com Kneazle pendurado em sua cintura daquela forma. Podia vê-lo falando baixo com Ron, os olhos como uma sombra.

— Blaise é muito temperamental, não é mesmo? — falou, distraída.

— Particularmente nos últimos tempos — provocou o sonserino.

— Draco, acho que você deveria procurar seu filho — disse a ruiva, olhando feio. — Eu não o estou vendo ou Lily em lugar algum, não quero nenhum ataque histérico hoje.

O loiro saiu, dando um sorriso malicioso para Luna antes de entrar dentro da casa. Lentamente, começaram a cumprimentar todos os presentes, e quando Kneazle e Percy engataram em uma longa conversa sobre política ela viu sua chance de se afastar, dizendo que ia ver como Ginny estava. A amiga estava encostada em uma das árvores, a mão sobre o estômago, afastada da mesa onde sua mãe começava a colocar os pratos. Parou ao lado dela, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

— Não agüento nem o cheiro da comida.

— Precisa comer, sabe disso.

— Mamãe preparou canja para mim. Só contei para vocês duas até agora, eu e Draco achamos que era melhor anunciar de uma vez no almoço, muito menos trabalhoso.

— Bem, pra isso você tem que se livrar desse tom esverdeado.

— Acabei de tomar uma daquelas poções que você me mandou — respondeu antes de olhar em volta e falar, mais baixo. — Que situação péssima.

— Não reparei em nada — mentiu.

— Não banque a idiota, Luna.

— Eu não estava contando com a volta dele — confessou.

— Isso ficou óbvio, pela sua cara na lareira.

— Ele me disse que voltaria em abril. O que geralmente significa que não vai estar de volta até maio.

— Cedo ou tarde aconteceria.

— Ele tem me procurado toda noite.

— E quanto a Harry?

— Eu não tive nem coragem de contar a ele que Kneazle tinha voltado.

— Vocês não se falam desde então? — a ruiva perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Tem três dias, não uma semana.

— Bom, você imaginou o risco que corria? Quero dizer, se Harry não sabia, ele podia aparecer a qualquer hora e...

— Eu _não_ consegui pensar em nada, Ginny. Duas vezes ele me mandou mensagem por patrono e duas vezes eu não respondi... Não queria que ele visse.

— Ele deve ter pensado... — Ginny respirou fundo, visivelmente enjoada ainda.

— Pensado o quê?

— Você conhece Harry. Ele deve ter achado que algo aconteceu, para você não ter respondido às mensagens, e deve ter confabulado alguma teoria. No mínimo Ron ajudou na paranóia.

— Bom, agora ele já sabe por que eu não respondi.

— E o que você pretende fazer?

— Eu gostaria de saber.

— Eu também — falou a voz bem mais grave de Harry atrás das duas.

A ruiva olhou da amiga para o ex-marido, desencostando-se da árvore.

— Eu vou pegar um pouco de água — ela se aproximou a amiga, apertando levemente sua mão. — Eu espero que vocês fiquem bem — disse, olhando para Harry.

— Mais um a caminho? — falou o Auror.

Ginny sorriu.

— Eu espero que seja só um, mesmo.

— Espero que sim — falou, rindo. — Não quero imaginar como seriam dois ao mesmo tempo.

O sorriso dele era visivelmente apenas uma cortesia. Seus olhos continuavam tristes. Luna se perguntou por qual dos motivos seria. A ruiva deu um beijo na bochecha do homem e se afastou, deixando-os sozinhos, em silêncio. Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

— Então. Kneazle voltou.

Luna acenou afirmativamente, observando as sombras no chão.

— Por isso que você não respondeu aos meus recados nem deu sinal de vida.

— Eu deveria ter te avisado, desculpe.

— Deveria — ele repetiu, olhando para ela. — E agora, Luna, o que fazemos da nossa loucura?

— Eu não sei — respondeu, sendo completamente honesta.

— Eu te disse que não era tão simples assim.

A loira não respondeu e os dois ficaram muito tempo em silêncio. Sentia o olhar dele sobre ela, mas não se desviou de sua observação. Sua cabeça girava devagar e era como se cada segundo durasse por toda a eternidade.

— O que vai ser de nós dois? — ele perguntou, quase sussurrando.

— Você está vendo nossas sombras, Harry? — perguntou depois de suspirar. — Elas se esticam em sentidos opostos, se encostando... Como se fosse urgente se tocar... Como se _precisassem_ disso. Eu me sinto uma sombra.

— Como assim? — perguntou, alarmado.

A loira desviou os olhos do chão, com um sorriso triste.

— Como se quisesse algo que não posso tocar. Como se não fosse real, nada do que houve. Como uma sombra, foi tudo só metade de verdade. A outra metade... — balançou a cabeça, indicando o jardim. — Não era.

— O que você quer dizer que não foi verdade?

— Sentimento — respondeu, delicadamente. — Diversão, sim. Prazer, sim. Não sentimento.

— Você quer dizer que não sentiu nada ou que eu não senti nada?

— Você.

— Eu senti. Eu sinto. Não sei dizer o que... Mas não é só... Sexo — a ultima palavra foi tão baixa que ela mais a pressentiu do que a ouviu. — É mais, mesmo sem eu saber o que... Eu desaprendi a saber o que sinto, Luna... Mas sei que não é _nada_.

— Parece ser.

— Eu procuro você da mesma forma que você me procura. Se alguém não sente, é você...

— Eu? — perguntou, rindo. — Você nunca se preocupou com por que eu não respondia suas mensagens com patronos também?

— Como é?

— Você precisa que eu realmente demonstre? — perguntou, olhando novamente para o chão. — Nossas sombras... Parecem estar se beijando.

— Ao menos elas — respondeu, ainda a encarando, confuso.

— Se eu chegar mais para cá — falou, movendo-se —, parece que estamos abraçados. As nossas sombras podem... Fazer o que quiserem.

— Mas não nós — concluiu, soando terrivelmente triste.

— Não nós — repetiu, também sentido o pesar em sua voz.

— Nunca achei que fosse tão difícil não te encostar — e agora na voz dele, havia uma certa melancolia.

— Mas você está me encostando — ela apontou a sombra. — Estamos juntos, nos beijando. Estamos tão juntos quando como... Estamos sozinhos. É alguma coisa.

— São apenas sombras.

— As sombras são o reflexo dos desejos sombrios que temos também.

A conversa foi interrompida por um lampejo prateado. Uma doninha brilhante se ergueu nas patas traseiras antes de abrir a boca e falar com a inconfundível voz de Ginny.

— Kneazle está te procurando. Está indo em direção ao pomar.

Luna se afastou um pouco, fazendo sua sombra se afastar junto. Harry ainda encarava o lugar onde o patrono se transformava em fumaça prateada, com cara de abobalhado.

— Isso...

— Era Ginny, sim — falou, séria. — Eu te avisei.

— Ela... Quis nos avisar... Nos proteger.

— Ela quer o bem de nós dois. Ela quer todo mundo bem.

— É... Estranho... Não ver o cavalo.

— Você sabe... Quando nos apaixonamos por alguém...

— Snape e a corça. Nunca vou esquecer — ele falou, e uma terceira sombra se aproximou.

— Aí está você — disse a inconfundível voz de Kneazle, abraçando a mulher. Luna fez questão de não observar Harry. — Dando conselhos amorosos?

— Essa é minha segunda profissão — respondeu, tentando parecer tão aérea quanto o normal.

— Molly pôs o almoço — informou. — Venham comer antes que fique tudo frio.

E foi frio exatamente o que ela sentiu ao ver sua sombra se alongar cada vez mais para perto de Harry, chegar bem próxima e não conseguir tocar a dele.

Harry se retirou da mesa o mais rápido que pôde quando Molly começou a servir a sobremesa. Não havia conseguido sequer comer direito, muito menos estava interessado nos doces da Sra. Weasley naquele momento. Caminhou em silêncio pelo terreno d'A Toca, vendo as galinhas da ex-sogra correndo pouco mais à frente.

Ouviu passos o seguindo e, sem sequer olhar para trás, andou até o pomar, esperançoso que fosse Luna. Queria continuar aquela conversa, queria resolver a situação. Nem por um segundo tinha conseguido parar de pensar nela ou nos sentimentos confusos que tinha pela mulher.

— Papai? — ouviu a voz de Lily, baixinha, às suas costas, aproximando-se.

— Ah — falou, tentando não parecer muito desapontado. — Oi Lily.

— Por que o senhor está triste? — a menina perguntou, entrelaçando a mão à sua.

— É complicado, querida — falou, segurando a mão da filha. — Coisas de adulto.

— Mamãe está feliz, não tem por que o senhor estar triste...

— Não tem nada a ver com sua mãe — falou, segurando o riso pela simplicidade da criança.

— Então tem a ver com o quê? — ela perguntou, curiosa.

— Coisas... Erradas que o papai fez.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E não dá pra consertar?

— Não é questão de consertar, meu anjo. Não posso desfazer.

— Hm — ela meneou a cabeça. — Mas era algo que o senhor não queria fazer?

— Não. Era algo que eu queria fazer, mas nem sempre o que nós _queremos_ é o _certo_.

— Eu sei que o senhor acha errado eu gostar do Scorpius... — ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. — Mas eu não acho — murmurou.

— Eu não acho errado, querida, acho cedo... E, nesse caso, nós dois sabemos que é... Errado — falou, só então reparando que tinha dito demais.

— O senhor não confia nele? — ela ergueu os olhos.

— Eu não confiaria em nenhum menino dessa idade perto de você, Lily, não é pessoal... É só que... Rapazes, dessa idade, costumam ser muito... _Inquietos_.

— Albus também?

— Albus é seu irmão, assim como James. Eu me referia a pessoas que não fossem seus irmãos.

— Mas é como se Scorpius fosse meu irmão, agora que mamãe e o Sr. Malfoy se casaram, e agora que vão ter um filho...

— Vocês não são irmãos e nem se sentem como irmãos, não é mesmo?

A menina negou e tornou a baixar os olhos.

— O senhor acha errado gostar de alguém?

— Não acho errado, Lily. Eu só... Esperava que demorasse mais tempo. Eu é que não estou preparado para te ver gostar de alguém.

— E o senhor acha errado o senhor gostar de alguém?

— Depende de quem.

— De alguém que gosta de volta?

— Depende de quem.

— E por que seria errado?

— Algumas pessoas... Bem, temos sempre compromissos a cumprir.

— Então o senhor acha errado a mamãe gostar do Senhor Malfoy? Porque ela gostava dele antes... — a menina parou a frase no meio, como se estivesse falando algo errado.

— Eu achei, na época. Hoje, não acho mais... Lily, onde você está querendo chegar?

— Então o senhor devia ir falar com a tia Luna logo — ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para baixo.

— O quê?

— Ela também está triste.

— Lily... De onde você tirou...?

A menina deu de ombros.

— Do mesmo lugar que tirei que o senhor está triste: do olhar de vocês dois. Principalmente quando olham um para o outro.

— Quando olhamos um para o outro?

Lily assentiu, colocando uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha. Harry não pôde evitar sorrir ao perceber como até mesmo o gesto da filha era parecido com o de Ginny.

— Ou quando ela evita olhar pro senhor.

— Lily... Você está virando uma romântica. Não é nada disso.

— O senhor acha errado?

— O quê?

— O motivo pelo qual o senhor e a tia Luna estão tristes.

— Acho.

— É ruim quando a gente não pode fazer o que quer.

— Acontece o tempo inteiro quando ficamos adultos.

— Mas vocês resolvem as coisas. Quase sempre — acrescentou, vendo os familiares conversando ao longe, ainda à mesa.

— Quando podemos resolver, querida.

— O senhor fez coisas que todo mundo achava que o senhor não conseguiria fazer.

— Como o quê?

— Bom — ela pareceu envergonhada. — O professor Binns falou do senhor pra gente na aula.

— Binns falar de alguma coisa mais recente do que o nascimento de Slughorn é uma coisa muito estranha.

— Ele disse que o senhor morreu...

— Bom, eu pareço morto para você?

— Não — ela respondeu simplesmente. — Mas ele também disse que o senhor voltou, quando muita gente achava que o senhor não ia conseguir derrotar o maior bruxo das trevas que o mundo mágico já conheceu.

— Voldemort é uma coisa muito mais simples que os sentimentos que as pessoas têm. Especialmente porque não tinha nenhum.

— Ele matava as pessoas. Ele fazia o mal pras pessoas.

— Não é preciso matar para fazer mal. Você viu... Eu e sua mãe, no final.

— Mas o senhor ficou triste quando saiu de casa. E ela também.

— Claro. Nós passamos anos esperando que desse certo, pra sempre.

— Hoje ela está feliz. Mas o senhor não está.

— Acontece.

— O senhor devia fazer alguma coisa.

— Como o quê?

— Pra deixar a tia Luna alegre.

— Alguma sugestão?

Lily lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— Isso ajuda?

— Você sempre me deixa mais alegre, princesa.

— Queria fazer mais — ela o abraçou.

— Já fez muito — ele a abraçou de volta.

Os dois ficaram assim muito tempo, até que a menina se afastou.

— Acho que meu quase namorado está conversando também — disse, mostrando o menino conversando com Luna.

— Por favor. Não preciso ouvir sobre quase namorados da minha princesinha.

— Eu não vou ser _princesinha_ pra sempre, papai — a menina respondeu, cruzando os braços, parecendo ofendida.

— Eu _sei_ que não. Mas, se seus irmãos ainda não vem falar de namoradas, não pode você querer que eu me acostume com a idéia da mais nova querer falar disso.

— James está namorando — Lily confessou.

— O quê? Com quem?

— Uma menina da Corvinal. Eles foram a Hogsmeade juntos no Dia dos Namorados.

— Uma menina da Corvinal? Ela não tem nome?

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Eu não sei. Na verdade, eu nem contei isso para o senhor — ela acrescentou, sussurrando. — Ele acha que eu não sei.

— Ele acha que você tem problemas visuais sérios? Ele está te confundindo comigo.

— James é um bobo. Ele quem pegou o mapa, papai, não foi Albus. Eu só pedi pro Albus pegar dele e devolver para o senhor.

— Um bobo. Agora eu realmente sei que você é quase adulta — implicou, rindo.

— Ele pegou o mapa pra me vigiar! — ela disse, indignada.

— Única e exclusivamente para te vigiar?

— Ele de repente começou a aparecer em todos os lugares que eu ia, e disse coisas pra mim e para Scorpius.

— Coisas como o quê?

— Que ele não ia deixar Scorpius chegar nem perto, que ele ia contar mentiras pro senhor e pra mamãe se Scorpius tentasse qualquer coisa.

— Mentiras?

— É — ela assentiu. — Coisas feias.

— Lily, James não é seu pai.

— Talvez o senhor devesse dizer isso a ele — ela deu de ombros.

— Pode deixar. Eu vou dizer. E, não dê ouvidos a ele. James tem o hábito de falar demais.

— Bom, ele não está mais com o mapa, e o Sr. Malfoy colocou aquele feitiço no meu quarto, então...

— Feitiço no seu quarto?

— Pra Scorpius não entrar lá.

— Ele tem alguma coisa na cabeça, pelo menos. Além de bom gosto, quero dizer.

— Não que faça muita diferença — a menina baixou os olhos.

— O que a senhorita está querendo dizer? — ele parou a caminhada, ficando sério.

— Scorpius não fez nada, nem vai fazer. Ele disse que me respeita e que respeita o meu tempo pras coisas...

— Isso é o mínimo, Lily. O mínimo.

— Ele me trata bem, papai. Eu gosto de estar com ele, mas eu tenho medo.

— Medo de quê?

— Bom... — ela desviou o olhar. — Se não der certo, se eu ficar triste que nem o senhor está agora, e ele também, a mamãe vai ficar triste também, e tudo vai ficar diferente em casa, não é?

— Não necessariamente — suspirou. — Eu costumava ter esse tipo de preocupação a respeito de seu tio Ron e sua tia Hermione.

— Eles não moravam na mesma casa, nem eram "irmãos".

— Não, mas eram meus únicos amigos. E eu ficava com medo de nunca mais conseguirem reatar a amizade se terminassem.

— Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

— Quem te disse que nunca aconteceu?

— Tio Ron e tia Hermione continuam casados, não? — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

— Eles começaram a namorar logo no fim da guerra. Tecnicamente, na verdade, foi durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, mas enfim... E depois do verão, Ron teve uma crise de ciúmes quando a viu conversando com um outro rapaz. Eles ficaram o resto do ano sem se falar, e estávamos de volta a escola. Era um pesadelo.

— Mamãe sempre disse que tio Ron fica idiota quando o assunto é a tia Hermione...

— Seu tio Ron é um idiota em muitas coisas. Quando o assunto é Hermione, ele fica cego.

A menina demorou a responder, observando-o enquanto Harry via Luna e Scorpius conversarem ao longe.

— Eu espero que tudo fique bem, papai — ela disse finalmente.

— Eu também, querida. Eu também.

Luna viu quando Harry deixou a mesa e Lily o seguiu em instantes — não sem antes trocar um olhar significativo com Scorpius, sentado à frente da garota. Kneazle e Percy discutiam com tanto gosto que ela imaginou que aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para desaparecer da mesa sem ser notada pelo marido — ou pelos cinco minutos seguintes, acrescentou mentalmente, caso tomasse o mesmo caminho que Harry e a filha.

Sem grandes alternativas, ela se dispôs a ajudar Molly a retirar a mesa — recebendo um educado "não precisa" como resposta. Tendo sua desculpa deixada de lado, então, limitou-se a observar, de longe, o homem e Lily conversando, próximos ao pomar em que estivera falando com Harry minutos antes.

— Eu e Albus tínhamos uma aposta.

Olhou em volta, dando de cara com Scorpius, olhando para ela com uma expressão séria.

— Aposta?

— Ele apostou cinco galeões comigo que você era apaixonada por Blaise. Eu disse a ele que não era verdade. Apostei cinco galeões em Harry Potter.

— Não sabia que eu era interessante o suficiente para estimular apostas — respondeu, tentando não ficar alarmada.

O rapaz deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Agora ele vai ter que pedir cinco galeões pro Sr. Potter.

— E de onde você concluiu isso?

— Do fato óbvio que ele está o tempo todo falar com você, e você está fugindo dele?

— Eu e Harry nos desentendemos. Isso é uma coisa. Outra coisa muito diferente é você supor que eu estou _apaixonada_ por ele.

— Você e Blaise se desentenderam. Por causa de Potter. Isso é o suficiente para não precisarmos fazer suposições.

— Eu deveria perguntar como você soube disso?

O loiro sorriu, tão exatamente igual quanto ao pai que Luna não pôde deixar de notar.

— Digamos que as paredes da _Villa Malfoy_ têm "ouvidos".

— Em outras palavras, você andou entreouvindo conversas. Eu deveria ficar grata por Skeeter não ser tão bem informada quanto você.

— Minha madrasta é sua melhor amiga, e ex-mulher do Potter. Caso você não tenha notado, vocês têm se falado bastante. Era óbvio que algo estava acontecendo de "anormal", chegar ao fato em si foi só... Confirmação de dúvidas - ele continuava a sorrir.

— Vou entender "confirmação de dúvidas" como algum tipo de reação exagerada do Blaise a sugestões de reconciliação.

— Ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai, ou o único, como você preferir. Assim como você conversou com minha madrasta, ele conversou com meu pai. Foi impossível não ouvir os gritos dele, aliás.

— Blaise e o dom para escândalo. Então, você definiu que eu estou apaixonada por Harry. Por que o interesse?

— Eu já disse, eu e Albus tínhamos uma aposta.

— E eu ainda não entendi de onde veio todo esse interesse.

— Bem, você não viu como ele estava, nem ouviu as coisas que ele disse... Eu não lembro de ter visto meu padrinho assim em nenhuma outra ocasião.

— O que ele disse? Como ele estava?

— É verdade que você enfiou a mão na cara dele? — o rapaz estava visivelmente se divertindo com a situação.

— Ele mereceu.

— Wow — a expressão do loiro era de espanto. — Ele não quis dizer pro papai o motivo. Tudo o que ele fazia era gritar que você estava fora de si e que tinha definitivamente ido parar no mundo da Lua.

— Eu achava que já tinha nascido lá. Então, você não sabe por que foi, afinal?

— Ele devia achar que não, ou estava tão puto com a situação que falou sem pensar. Papai insistiu, mas eu não sei se ele contou, porque os gritos acabaram por alguns minutos. E papai saiu batendo a porta e dizendo que ele é um idiota, mas que tinha lá seus motivos, idiotas ou não. Ele ficou bastante tempo sozinho na biblioteca depois disso.

— Mas eles estão se falando...

— Claro que estão, meu pai não enfiou a mão na cara dele, nem se envolveu com alguém que Blaise não aprove. Mas ele está ficando insuportavelmente chato.

— Insuportavelmente chato? E, eu não sabia que precisava da aprovação de Blaise para me envolver com alguém.

— Ele reclamava que meu pai estava mal humorado, por causa da minha madrasta, antes de eles se acertarem. Ele está mil vezes pior agora. E eu não disse que precisava, nem ele.

— Isso me parece uma sugestão para que eu pule nos braços de Blaise e você perca cinco galeões para Albus.

O rapaz riu.

— Você acha que eu, que estou com todos os Potter no meu pescoço, vigiando cada passo que dou com Lily, falaria algo assim?

— Não sei o quanto você preza a própria vida, afinal.

— O suficiente para investir no que eu acho que vale a pena.

— Que seria?

— Se você acha que jogar anos de amizade ralo abaixo por conta disso, é um problema seu. No seu lugar, eu tentaria manter as duas coisas. Até porque, eu apostei em Harry Potter, não em Blaise. Não sou eu quem acha que ele é apaixonado por você.

— Não, essa é Skeeter. Mas, como você mesmo presenciou, Blaise não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro.

Scorpius riu com gosto.

— É por isso que você foi pra Corvinal, não pra Sonserina. Aquele Chapéu tinha que ter alguma utilidade, afinal de contas.

— Por isso o quê?

— O que te faz acreditar que ele não quer te ver?

— Você não acabou de dizer que ele saiu da sua casa aos berros? Dizendo que eu estava fora de mim? Isso é, sabe-se lá o que é Luna Lovegood fora de si, mas enfim.

— Você prestou alguma atenção no que eu disse? — ele balançou a cabeça, frustrado. — Eu disse que ele estava aos berros quando chegou. Papai disse que aquilo é comum desde que vocês brigaram, e tentou tirar informações dele. As quais — acrescentou quando ela o encarou — eu não sei se papai teve sucesso em conseguir, não me olhe desse jeito. Eu não disse que ele saiu de casa aos berros. Ele saiu de casa extremamente frustrado e acabado. Quanto a você estar fora de si ou não, sempre te subestimaram, afinal.

— Afinal, eu sempre fui só a menina lunática com idéias estranhas. Bom, certamente é uma idéia estranha estar discutindo com o filho do marido da minha amiga minha vida pessoal. Ou estar tendo um caso com o pai da sua namorada. Para não dizer que parece que esqueceram de te avisar que você só tem quinze anos.

— Lily não é exatamente "minha namorada" — Scorpius respondeu, e ela notou um tom de ressentimento nas palavras. — E, caso você não se lembre, foi você quem disse que eu podia contar com você. Eu achei que era uma boa idéia se fosse recíproco, mas eu sou só um garoto de quinze anos, não é mesmo? — acrescentou, irritado. — Agora acho que Blaise devia estar melhor por estar longe de você, então — ele concluiu, dando-lhe as costas e começando a caminhar em direção a Lily, que agora deixava Harry sozinho próximo ao pomar.

— Scorpius — ela chamou e o rapaz olhou para ela. — Obrigada.

O loiro meneou a cabeça, sem responder, continuando a andar.


	6. Occam's Razor

Capítulo 6   
OCCAM'S RAZOR

Parecia estranho para Luna que tivesse sido uma conversa com um garoto de quinze anos que a tivesse convencido a finalmente procurar Blaise. Draco — e Ginny — tinham tentado fazer com que os dois fizessem as pazes por semanas, meses, e ambos tinham sido irredutíveis. A primeira decepção, depois de quase vinte e cinco anos de relacionamento, tinha sido forte demais. Agora, parecia que não tinha sido algo tão terrível a se dizer. Parecia que era mais o susto e o incômodo de ver Blaise a decepcionando que tinham feito os dois se manterem afastados por todos aqueles meses. Conforme caminhava para longe do condado de Glastonbury, admirando a conhecida paisagem de Somerset, Luna imaginava o quão bem recebida — ou não — seria. Tinha escolhido um horário peculiar, no começo da tarde, e feito questão de dizer a Kneazle que não queria companhia. Não poderia discutir livremente com o marido e, principalmente, queria que ficasse claro que aquela não era uma visita de negócios. Era uma segunda-feira luminosa, a primavera parecia se espalhar por todo o lugar.

Os portões da imensa Mansão, herdada por Blaise do pai, não eram visíveis aos trouxas. Era preciso saber o segredo para entrar no lugar fortemente protegido e se perguntou o quanto o sonserino poderia se lamentar por ter dito a ela onde encontrá-lo. Rezava para que não tivesse alterado a sua rotina: não gostaria de ficar horas sozinha esperando que voltasse. Mas Blaise nunca estava fora de casa às duas da tarde, a menos que estivesse na Villa Malfoy, conforme tinha feito questão de verificar que não era o caso. Por alguns segundos se perguntou se ele poderia ter decidido ir até Wiltshire, visitar Lucius e Narcissa, mas não era muito provável.

Quando chegou aos portões tentou imaginar Blaise e Draco pequenos, correndo pelos jardins juntos. Era uma imagem mental estranha e perturbadora mesmo para ela. Parecia surreal pensar que os dois tinham crescido tão próximos e sabia que a mãe do negro jamais tinha gostado de crianças. Luna a encontrara alguma vezes, uma mulher alta e morena, muito bonita, a despeito da idade, parecendo sempre jovem e vigorosa. Tinha pensado que jamais vira uma mulher tão incrivelmente sedutora — a não ser, claro, Fleur. Tinha os mesmos cílios espessos e compridos do filho, a pele em tom de chocolate e o sorriso felino.

Agora via como tinha sentido falta de todos aqueles pequenos detalhes de Blaise. A forma como piscava ao estar confuso. O tom de voz ironizando tudo à sua volta. Seus comentários sarcásticos que a faziam rir. O respeito com que acompanhava cada descoberta, cada progresso de seu trabalho. Parecia que nos últimos meses ele só a olhara com desprezo e amargura. Mas era hora de consertar tudo aquilo. Hora de agir como adultos e fazer as pazes.

O portão se abriu imediatamente quando encostou sua mão nele e ela andou pelo caminho de pedras que seguia por dentro de um pequeno bosque. Aos poucos a mansão ficou visível e precisou de toda sua determinação para não ir embora imediatamente. Sabia que o amigo era capaz de guardar rancor por muito tempo, e se tinha algo que tinha certeza que não queria era vê-lo ainda furioso.

Cedo demais para seu gosto, a entrada da casa estava à sua frente e um pequeno elfo doméstico a observava com uma expressão calorosa.

— Sra. Scamander! — falou, visivelmente animado. — Que prazer tê-la conosco!

— Boa tarde, Finny. Blaise está?

— Ele está no escritório, eu vou anunciá-la.

— Não precisa — disse, temendo não ser recebida. — Eu sei o caminho, Finny, tenho certeza que você tem outras coisas para fazer.

— Eu insisto!

— Não — respondeu, categórica. — Eu vou sozinha. Entendido?

Finny fez uma mesura até o chão antes de desaparecer no ar com um pequeno _pop_. O caminho até o escritório foi permeado de lembranças de quando Blaise e Luna se tornaram amigos, das primeiras conversas escondidas em Hogwarts, dos esquemas mirabolantes que os dois armavam com Draco e Ginny para que o namoro dos dois permanecesse secreto.

Não se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta — o próprio Blaise nunca fazia isso — e entrou. O negro levantou o rosto dos papéis que estava examinando, mas não deu maiores sinais de ter notado em sua entrada. A corvinal ficou parada por algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer, antes de se aproximar um pouco e começar a falar.

— Blaise...

— O que você quer, Lovegood?

— Eu quero meu amigo de volta — falou simplesmente.

O sonserino levantou o rosto, encarando-a atentamente.

— Três meses depois você resolveu sentir minha falta? O que houve? Potter te deu um fora? Cansou dele?

— Harry não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Potter tem **tudo** a ver com isso.

— Você quer que ele tenha. Você quer colocar a culpa do que disse em outra pessoa.

— Eu não disse nada a Potter que ele não tivesse dito a Draco ou Ginevra antes.

— Obviamente, você acha que uma coisa justifica a outra.

— Obviamente, você estava mais disposta a perdoar Potter do que a mim.

— Entre ele dizer essas coisas e aquele dia no Ministério se passou um ano, não três meses.

— Tanto faz.

— É muito obtuso de sua parte querer dizer que eu estava mais disposta a perdoar ele do que a você.

— Você nunca foi tão próxima dele quanto foi de mim. Mas não pareceu sentir nem um pouco a minha falta.

— Ou você a minha.

— Você me _bateu_, como se eu fosse um trouxa.

— Você mereceu.

Os dois ficaram calados por algum tempo, encarando um ao outro.

— Eu... Fiquei... Me sentindo trocado.

— Trocado, Blaise?

— Por Potter — respondeu simplesmente. — Como você acha que me senti quando aparatei na _Villa_ e descobri que aquilo não era um primeiro beijo? Como você acha que eu fiquei quando descobri que você foi _pra cama com Potter_? Mais de uma semana antes! E você não tinha me contado nada. Droga, Luna, _Draco_ sabia e eu não!

— Eu não queria contar para ninguém.

— Se você chama Draco, Ginevra, Granger e Weasley de ninguém, então você foi bem eficiente.

— Ele deve ter falado para Ron e Hermione, claro. Draco e Ginny viram quando nos beijamos.

— Eu me senti um nada. Um inútil. Como se não merecesse sua confiança. Estamos falando aqui de você e _Potter_, o padrinho do seu casamento. Nada de muito relevante, não é mesmo?

— Eu não achei que fosse voltar a acontecer.

— Mas aconteceu. E muito, pelo visto.

A loira acenou, desviando o olhar. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

— Você está apaixonada por ele.

— De onde você tirou isso?

— Meu afilhado é uma benção.

— Falando nisso, teremos um afilhado em comum agora, não é mesmo? Ou afilhada.

— Não mude de assunto, Luna.

— Eu espero que seja uma menina.

— Todos nós esperamos. Agora, admita. Você está apaixonada por Potter.

— Eu acho... Que estou.

— E Kneazle?

Voltou a olhar para ele, confusa.

— O que tem Kneazle?

— Ele sabe?

— Não.

— Ele deveria saber.

— Eu não teria coragem de falar.

— Eu achava que você realmente gostava dele.

— Eu também. Mas... Não dessa forma, mais. Ele está grudado em mim desde que voltou de viagem. Nunca achei que fosse me sentir tão incomodada.

— Ele está te tratando bem. Muito melhor que o normal. O problema não é ele, é você.

— Eu?

— Você não quer admitir que acabou.

— Eu não entendo como pode ter acabado... Não houve nada... Eu só... Não parece mais certo.

— Exatamente isso, Luna. Não houve absolutamente nada por muito tempo. Se você pensar bem, por anos eu fui mais presente na sua vida do que Kneazle.

— Do que você está falando?

— Ele passa tempo demais longe. E isso acaba com o romance.

— Ele é um companheiro fantástico.

— Pode até ser um companheiro fantástico, e eu sei que ele é um cara ótimo. Um cara muito melhor do que eu na verdade. Mas é muito diferente serem _parceiros_ de serem _casados_.

— E desde quando você entende de casamentos?

— Está brincando, não é? Eu sou o maior observador de casamentos que já existiu. Você realmente acha que não aprendi nada durante os nove casamentos da minha mãe. e ainda contando, lembre-se, disso, os dois de Draco, os dois de Ginevra e o seu? Eu aprendi o suficiente pra nunca querer entrar em uma furada dessas.

— Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Termine — disse simplesmente. — Antes que o machuque demais.

— Eu deveria contar?

— Negue até a morte, é o que minha mãe dizia. Se ele descobrir, negue. Se disser que alguém te viu, diga que foi engano. Se houver fotos, negue. Nunca confesse, querida.

Luna sorriu. Aquele não tinha sido um típico "querida" irônico, do tipo que sempre usava para se referir às pessoas que não suportava. Seu tom era visivelmente carinhoso, de uma forma mais aberta do que geralmente era.

— Eu senti sua falta, Blaise. Todos os dias.

Ele sorriu também.

— Eu sei, sou indispensável.

— Eu sei que você não aprova... Mas eu estou _feliz_.

— Eu sei que está. E eu vou continuar não aprovando. Mas, pelo menos, alguém está feliz.

— E, agora, o que a gente faz?

— Agora você vem até aqui, me dá um abraço, jura que nunca mais vai brigar comigo e depois corre até em casa e dá um pé na bunda do Kneazle. Então você pula na Firebolt atrás daqueles cabelos negros como um quadro de aula e foge para o pôr-do-sol.

— Eu me sinto tão culpada que não consigo nem olhar para ele.

— Harry ou Kneazle?

— Os dois.

— Isso te impede de vir até aqui, me abraçar e jurar que nunca mais vai brigar comigo?

Os dois sorriram e se aproximaram, num abraço forte.

— Eu senti sua falta, Looney. Seja idiota, mas não faça mais isso.

— Não vou fazer.

Os dois se soltaram, ainda sorrindo.

— Eu preciso voltar para casa. Tenho um casamento para terminar antes do jantar.

— Conte-me tudo depois!

— Mando uma coruja. Ou um patrono.

— Não quero ver aquela corça maldita galopando em minha sala, muito obrigado. Venha pessoalmente.

— Eu vou tentar.

— Consiga, Lovegood.

Ela pegou uma quantidade razoável de Pó de Flu, o jogando na lareira antes de aparecer.

— Me deseje sorte.

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

E o escritório de Blaise desapareceu entre as chamas verdes que a faziam rodopiar.

Harry aparatou no Condado de Gloucester assim que saiu do trabalho naquela segunda-feira. Depois de tantos meses sem querer falar mais que o necessário sobre o assunto, agora precisava conversar com alguém. A chegada de Kneazle tinha deixado a situação muito mais complicada e parecia que explodiria se tentasse entender tudo que estava acontecendo sozinho. E, se precisava conversar, havia só um lugar para ir: até Ron e Hermione.

Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Usou a Floresta de Dean, usando o abrigo das árvores para aparatar em segredo antes de andar até a casa dos dois. Seguiu para a direita indefinidamente, até começar a ver os contornos da cidade de Gloucester. Era uma caminhada longa e poderia ter aparatado mais perto, mas precisava organizar seus pensamentos antes de conseguir explicar tudo para os amigos.

Conforme se aproximava da cidade mais tenso começava a se sentir. Não tinha a menor esperança que Hermione dissesse qualquer coisa que não soasse ao menos remotamente com uma repreensão. Ele mesmo não conseguia não se repreender por aquele relacionamento, que era exatamente o que tinha abominado e temido por anos. Mas não conseguia — não queria — parar. O que tornava tudo ainda mais complicado.

Ao chegar aos limites da cidade, agradeceu mentalmente, não pela primeira vez, ter morado tanto tempo com os Dursley. Por mais monótona e irritante que tivesse sido a vida com eles, pelo menos o impedia de se enrolar com o dinheiro trouxa. Além de fazer a tarefa de pegar um ônibus muito mais simples.

Não conseguia tirar de sua mente a imagem de Luna desaparatando com Kneazle após o almoço n'A Toca, nem mesmo dois dias depois do ocorrido. Era óbvio que aquilo cedo ou tarde aconteceria, era óbvio que o marido dela apareceria e tudo mudaria, mas entre a teoria e a prática havia um abismo imenso — no qual havia sido jogado sem aviso prévio.

O fato de Ginny ter ajudado os dois só tornava tudo ainda mais bizarro. Ver o patrono de sua ex-mulher em forma de doninha era diferente de _saber_ que o cavalo não existia mais. O tempo havia passado e os sentimentos haviam mudado, era óbvio, mas por mais que estivesse em paz pelo fato de ela estar feliz, era difícil admitir que havia perdido a mãe de seus filhos para Malfoy — principalmente por se tratar de _Malfoy_.

Tão difícil quanto, era admitir que Luna havia lhe dito que não havia _sentimento_ entre os dois. Aquilo o estava corroendo mais do que qualquer dor em sua cicatriz nos anos em que Voldemort estava "vivo". Doía se sentir como um objeto, como um capricho. Não era apenas uma diversão para ele, disso tinha certeza.

Aquilo tudo era tão atordoante que quase perdeu o ponto onde deveria descer. Ron e Hermione tinham escolhido uma casa bem no meio da cidade, em um bairro residencial perto de onde os pais dela moravam. Lembrava da imensa discussão entre os dois sobre onde morar até que Hermione justificou que, enquanto Arthur e Molly podiam aparatar para onde quisessem, seus pais tinham que recorrer a meios muito mais lentos para ver os dois.

Harry se aproximou da casa dos dois, tão semelhante — ao menos por fora — das de todos os vizinhos. Tocou a campainha, esperando que já tivessem chegado. Poucos segundos depois o rosto sardento de Ron apareceu em uma das janelas e com um "Ah, é você" ele se dirigiu para abrir a porta.

— Problemas com os vizinhos?

— Adoraria ter que explicar para eles o que é isso — apontou para uma gaiola repleta de mini-pufosos que podia ser vista através da porta da cozinha.

— Está sozinho em casa?

— Você não está sentindo um distinto cheiro de comida? — perguntou Hermione, aparecendo na porta. — Seu amigo ao menos acabou de jurar que estava sentindo um cheiro delicioso.

Ela olhou feio para Ron, que sorriu.

— Eu estou sentindo o cheiro, querida.

— Nunca descartei a possibilidade de Ron querer se tornar dona de casa.

A mulher riu com gosto enquanto o ruivo o olhava de cara feia.

— Haha, muito engraçado você.

— Veio só pelo jantar, Harry? — perguntou a morena, ainda sorrindo. — Ou por algum motivo em especial.

— Só não me diga que ainda está tentando fazer minha cabeça para voltar pro Ministério.

— Eu desisti de você, Ron.

— Eu sou tão dispensável assim?

— Quando foi que ele ficou tão emocional? — perguntou, olhando para a esposa.

— Ele sempre foi assim, Harry, você quem nunca notou.

— Vocês podem, por favor, parar de pegar no meu pé?

— Claro, é só você ir fazer algo de útil e colocar a mesa. Está quase pronto.

Os dois entraram na cozinha, onde Ron começou a usar a varinha para levitar os pratos, copos e talheres até a mesa. Hermione continuava a se preocupar com alguma espécie de molho que estava preparando.

— Então, Harry. Diga logo o que está te incomodando.

— Eu preciso ter algo me incomodando para vir até aqui?

— Não — continuou a mulher. — Mas a sua cara diz que sim. E eu até sei o que é, mas prefiro que você exponha diretamente.

— Quando foi que ela se tornou tão sádica?

— Algum momento no nosso terceiro ano, cara — respondeu Ron, rindo. — Ela nunca se recuperou do trauma do vira-tempo.

— Fale de uma vez.

— Kneazle voltou.

— Quase não reparamos nisso — falou Ron enquanto Hermione jogava o molho por cima de uma travessa de carne.

— Você sabia que isso ia acontecer.

— O que não quer dizer que estava preparado.

— O que quer dizer que você simplesmente não estava pensando com a cabeça certa.

Ele olhou para a amiga, ofendido.

— Sejamos honestos, Harry. Foi uma idiotice, desde o principio.

— Ele tem direito de se divertir, Hermione, minha irmã fez isso.

— Não estou dizendo que ele não tem direito de "se divertir" — ela fez sinal de aspas com as mãos. — Mas Luna... Honestamente, Harry, ela sempre foi uma pessoa complicada. E é casada. Você sempre soube dos dois.

— Isso ela tem razão. Luna nunca foi muito normal. E você poderia se arranjar com _qualquer_ mulher que quisesse, eu nunca vou entender por que raios você acaba sempre escolhendo Lovegood.

— Eu gosto dela.

— Isso — disse Hermione, servindo a travessa. — É óbvio.

— Eu não quero perdê-la.

— E o que ela disse?

— Como assim?

— Sobre vocês. Depois que Kneazle chegou.

Ron observava a conversa dos dois atentamente enquanto enchia a boca de comida.

— Tivemos uma conversa estranha sobre sombras.

— Típico — comentou Ron. — Luna e suas coisas sem nexo.

— Eu acho que ela disse que quer, mas não pode.

— Bom saber que ela ainda pode ser sensata — respondeu Hermione. — Ela devia ter dito isso meses atrás.

— Teria sido mais fácil. Mas nem sempre mais fácil é melhor.

— A razão de Occam, Harry — falou a amiga, séria. — A opção mais simples é sempre a melhor.

— Quem é Occam? — perguntou Ron, engolindo uma nova garfada.

— Não importa. O que importa é que quando as coisas estão complicadas demais é hora de tomar a decisão mais simples.

— E qual seria?

— Esqueça Luna — falou simplesmente. — É o melhor para todos vocês.

Conforme andava pela casa, Luna começava a perceber algo crucial. Quando conversara com Blaise tudo parecera tão _simples_, tão _certo_. Mas agora, parecia uma decisão enorme a se tomar. Eram quase quinze anos de casamento, uma vida inteira, um projeto em comum. O que seria do trabalho dos dois separados? Será que poderiam continuar a trabalhar juntos?

Ao mesmo tempo, o quanto estaria sacrificando em nome do trabalho? Uma coisa era Ginny se sacrificar em tornos dos filhos, outra coisa era ela se privar de ser feliz por causa do trabalho. Ninguém poderia entender, a não ser Kneazle, o quanto aquele projeto era importante para ela. O quanto se sentia feliz e realizada a cada dia, vendo os progressos em seus estudos e descobertas. Não queria perder aquilo.

Mas também não conseguia mais suportar o peso de suas mentiras. Nunca fora boa mentirosa, não gostava daquilo. Quando o encontrou, nos jardins, a forma como ele a abraçou e a beijou a fez se sentir ainda mais culpada. Não podia continuar com aquilo, nem mais um segundo que fosse.

— Como foi com Blaise?

— Tudo bem.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Kneazle... Precisamos conversar.

— Diga.

— Aqui não — ela balançou a cabeça, mostrando alguns dos jovens trabalhando por perto. — Lá dentro.

Ele a olhou de uma forma que dizia perfeitamente bem que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Os dois entraram na casa e ele começou a se dirigir para o quarto dos dois, mas ela o segurou no meio do caminho, entrando em uma das salinhas. Não poderia suportar a idéia de conversarem no quarto que dividiam, lembrando-a a todo tempo o que estava fazendo.

— O que houve, meu amor?

— Eu... Preciso te falar uma coisa.

— Aconteceu algo de sério? Blaise está bem?

— Blaise está perfeitamente bem. Não tem nada a ver com ele.

— O que houve então?

— É sobre mim. Sobre nós dois.

— Sobre nós? — perguntou, visivelmente confuso. Nunca antes tinham sentado para conversar sobre os dois.

— Sim, sobre nós.

— O que é?

— Eu acho... Kneazle, você sabe que eu amo você.

Ele sorriu, o que a fez se sentir ainda mais culpada.

— Eu também amo você, Luna.

— Mas... De uns tempos para cá...

A loira o olhou. Nunca pensou que seria tão difícil dizer uma única frase.

— Eu não sou mais apaixonada por você.

Kneazle piscou e olhou para baixo por alguns instantes antes de dar um sorriso triste.

— Eu consegui perceber isso, Luna. Eu sou desligado, não idiota.

— Eu... Sinto muito. Eu amo você, te acho uma pessoa maravilhosa, o melhor companheiro que eu poderia ter... Mas... Não sinto por você como... Como uma esposa deve sentir.

— Foi a distância, não é mesmo?

— Provavelmente. Eu não sei, Kneazle, não sei... Eu não queria... Céus, não queria ter que dizer essas coisas. Mas não posso mentir, fingir, te enganar... Ainda mais.

— Eu entendo. Sempre soube que isso acabaria acontecendo, na verdade... Um casamento não é um casamento se só acontece por três meses no ano, não é?

A corvinal assentiu com a cabeça, desviando os olhos para os joelhos.

— Eu não vou brigar com você — disse o homem. — Eu não quero jogar fora as coisas que construímos. Não sou tão idiota assim.

— Me desculpe, Kneazle, me desculpe...

— Você não precisa se desculpar por nada. Não é sua culpa, ou minha... Apenas... Aconteceu. Nós não somos mais um casal, não importa o quanto a gente tente... E eu tenho tentado... Só para ver cada vez mais que somos... Companheiros. Amigos. Pessoas com um objetivo em comum na vida. E por mais importante que tudo isso seja num casamento... Falta aquela coisa.

— Aquele desespero.

— Alguma coisa assim. Eu pensei muito em falar o mesmo para você... Te confessar que já não me sentia assim... Mas eu tive medo de te machucar.

— Eu não queria te machucar.

— A dor é inevitável, o sofrimento é opcional.

— E... O que nós fazemos agora?

Ele riu, colocando a mão sobre a dela.

— Continuamos nossas vidas como sempre. Ou você acha que nossa separação significa terminar com tudo isso? — ele fez um gesto, mostrando a propriedade pela janela. — Você quer desistir disso também?

— Claro que não... Mas pensei... Pensei...

— Que eu fosse querer você longe de tudo que é meu?

— Alguma coisa assim.

— Nós não somos adolescentes, Luna. Nós construímos esse projeto juntos. Vamos continuar neles juntos... Se você quiser, claro.

— Eu quero. Claro que eu quero. Isso é minha vida.

— Então... Eu me mudo para a outra suíte Master... Ou você se muda, se preferir... E continuamos nosso trabalho. Você não precisa ir embora daqui, a menos que queira.

— Você... Está falando sério?

— Luna Lovegood — ele falou, ficando em pé, mortalmente sério. — Você aceitaria ser minha parceira de pesquisa sem ser minha mulher?

Ela sorriu, lembrando que tinha dito algo muito semelhante quando a pedira em casamento.

— Aceito.

— Então estamos acertados. Nosso casamento termina aqui, mas a nossa parceria e nossa amizade... — ele a puxou pela mão, levantando-a. — Ela continua até o fim.

Luna não pôde deixar de sorrir, sentindo-se mais culpada do que nunca. Aquele era um homem maravilhoso de quem estava abrindo mão.

— Agora, vamos lá. Temos um mundo de coisas a descobrir — ela disse, puxando-o para fora.

— E um mundo de pessoas esperando para nos fazer feliz — ele completou, sorrindo.

Era cedo demais quando Luna apareceu em seu escritório particular.

— Eu e Kneazle resolvemos terminar noite passada — ela disse, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo.

— Isso... É bom?

— Tudo correu muito bem.

— Isso é ótimo! — ele falou, sorrindo e se aproximando dela. — Luna, o que você disse domingo...

— Não podemos mais ficar juntos — ela o cortou, parecendo mais seca e sóbria do que jamais a tinha visto.

— Por que não?

— Eu ainda me sentiria traindo Kneazle.

Ela se virou, colocando a mão na maçaneta quando sua boca pareceu funcionar sozinha.

— Não é verdade que não tem sentimento. Eu tenho sentimentos. Não é só sexo para mim.

Ela abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes e girou a maçaneta.

— Nem para mim. Mas não podemos continuar.

— Por que não?

— Porque é tarde demais para sentir.

E ela saiu pela porta, deixando Harry atordoado.


	7. Who's Your Daddy

Capítulo 7  
WHO'S YOUR DADDY?

Luna tinha combinado de "tomar café" na _Villa Malfoy_ aquela manhã. Era mais uma desculpa do que qualquer coisa: nos últimos quatro meses Ginny não tinha comido quase nada e vinha perdendo peso visivelmente, ao invés de ganhar. A ruiva passava a maior parte do tempo enjoada e era tão freqüente vê-la vomitando que Luna começava a sentir como se a náusea fosse contagiosa: nada parecia parar em seu estômago também.

Aparatou nos conhecidos portões que conduziam a casa, mal dizendo seu nome antes de entrar. O elfo doméstico dos Malfoy a levou até a sala de jantar — como se não conhecesse o caminho —, onde encontrou a grifinória sentada em frente a uma mesa farta de bacon, ovos, diversos tipos de frutas e pães, café, sucos e leite. O cheiro lhe pareceu forte demais.

— Bom dia — a ruiva lhe cumprimentou, visivelmente enjoada.

— Bom dia. Draco está achando que algo vai tentar seu apetite?

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Eu não o culpo por tentar, afinal...

— Você precisa comer — falou, tentando controlar a própria vontade de vomitar ao ver o bacon sendo servido em seu prato.

— Eu estou tentando, Luna, mas não há nada que pare exatamente dentro de mim por mais que cinco minutos.

— Esse bacon está muito gorduroso — disse, levitando o prato para longe. Pegou um pedaço de pão, enchendo-o com ovos mexidos apenas por hábito.

— Não costumava ser problema.

— Eu _adoro_ bacon. Mas não parece estar te ajudando muito — disse, dando uma mordida no pão. O gosto lhe pareceu muito forte e sua garganta parecia relutar em aceitá-lo.

Ginny riu, encarando-a.

— _Me_ ajudando? Tem certeza?

— Você quer bacon? — perguntou, respirando fundo seguidas vezes.

— Eu não consigo sequer pensar em bacon, Luna — a amiga fez uma careta.

— Foi o que eu quis dizer — pegou um copo de suco de abóbora, virando-o de uma vez só. Desceu tão pesado quanto cerveja trouxa de baixa qualidade.

— Então, quando você pretende começar os exames? — Ginny perguntou, seu tom mais trivial do que Luna jamais imaginaria.

— Que exames?

A ruiva suspirou, engolindo com dificuldade sua xícara de chá.

— Você realmente acha que está assim por influência minha?

— É natural as pessoas sentirem náuseas por ver outras vomitando.

— Oh, claro — ela colocou a xícara sobre o pires. — E seus peitos incharem também.

— O que tem meus peitos? — falou, olhando para baixo.

— Além do fato de estarem pulando para fora do sutiã? — a amiga perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Nada — acrescentou, sorrindo.

— Eu devo ter engordado — deu os ombros, colocando o pão de volta no prato.

— Claro que engordou.

— O que você está falando?

— Por Merlin, Luna, há quanto tempo você não menstrua?

— Qual sua preocupação com meu ciclo transloucado?

— Como você pode ser tão desligada? — a outra parecia divertida com a situação. — Você está enjoada porque eu estou enjoada, seus peitos incharam porque você engordou e você não lembra quando foi a última vez que menstruou. Isso não te faz pensar em nada?

— Ahn... Deveria?

— Luna, você está grávida.

— O quê?!

— É o que acontece, sabe, quando você e um homem...

— Eu não faço sexo desde que me separei.

— Oh... — a ruiva levou a mão à boca. — Há a chance de Kneazle ser o pai, então?

— Eu não estou grávida.

— Eu também não — ela respondeu, séria.

— Eu estou falando sério, Ginny.

— Se você não está grávida, eu também não estou. Simples assim.

— Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida.

— Nem eu. Quero dizer, eu nunca tive filhos antes, definitivamente não sei como é estar grávida, então...

— Ginny, seja razoável. Se eu _pudesse_ engravidar, como teria conseguido passar dez anos sem nenhum sinal de gravidez?

— Ou... — a amiga ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Kneazle não pode ter filhos.

— Ele é perfeitamente normal.

— Luna, acredite em mim.

— Você _quer_ mais alguém grávida.

— Okay, então nós vamos até St. Mungus.

— Bom dia — disse Draco, entrando na sala. O estômago de Luna se contraiu ainda mais.

— Bom dia meu amor — a amiga beijou o marido.

— Tudo bem? — disse, olhando de uma para outra.

— Nós estávamos de saída — ela respondeu, encarando a loira, que sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo por causa da náusea.

— De saída para onde?

— St. Mungus.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — a preocupação de Draco para com a esposa era visível.

— Eu estou bem, apesar do enjôo. Na realidade quem não está bem é Luna.

— O que você tem? — perguntou, olhando levemente preocupado para a corvinal. — Não é contagioso, é?

A ruiva riu com gosto.

— Ela acha que é, amor.

— Como assim?

— Ela acha que engordou, por isso seus peitos estão inchados. E ela acha que está enjoada porque eu estou enjoada. Alguma espécie de empatia, não sei — Ginny deu de ombros para o marido enquanto sorria.

— Bom, então, certamente é contagioso. Me diga que você não pegou isso do Potter, Lovegood.

— Pelas minhas contas, as chances existem.

— Eu não estou grávida, qual a parte difícil de entender?

— A parte em que eu tive três filhos e estou grávida novamente e sei reconhecer uma grávida?

— Eu não estou vomitando, estou?

Ginny deu de ombros.

— Eu lembro de ter vomitado pouquíssimas vezes quando engravidei de Albus. Não posso dizer o mesmo quanto aos outros, mas...

— Eu fiquei menstruada há seis semanas, menos tempo do que eu fiz sexo.

— Okay, se você tem tanta certeza assim, por que não vai com Ginevra ao hospital? Não é algo demorado — Draco sugeriu.

— É tecnicamente impossível estar grávida e sangue sair de sua vagina, Draco, não sei se te explicaram.

— Oh, claro — a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo. — Quantas vezes você já esteve grávida mesmo?

— Nenhuma, mas isso é ELEMENTAR.

— Então que tal você deixar a sabedoria popular de lado e ouvir alguém que tem experiência nisso? — o loiro provocou.

— Você alguma vez menstruou enquanto estava grávida?

— Bom, tirando a hemorragia no fim da gravidez de Lily? — a loira assentiu. — No começo das outras duas eu sangrei.

— Isso não é normal.

A ruiva deu de ombros.

— Como você pode saber?

— Então vamos. E você vai ver que eu não estou grávida coisa nenhuma.

Draco providenciou rapidamente uma chave de portal, dizendo que "não queria mais ninguém sangrando enquanto carregavam o futuro do país", e as duas sentiram seus umbigos serem puxados como por um gancho antes de aterrissarem no saguão de St. Mungus. A viagem tinha parecido extremamente desagradável a Luna, como se sua barriga não tivesse mais a mesma elasticidade. Mas não era logicamente possível que Ginny estivesse certa.

Sem nem mesmo falar com a recepcionista, a ruiva a conduziu para uma das salas mais afastadas do térreo. Atrás de uma porta envidraçada várias crianças brincavam, mas as duas seguiram por um corredor à direita, parando na frente de três consultórios.

— Eu achei que o St. Mungus não tivesse esse tipo de serviço.

— E você acha que as bruxas descobrem que estão grávidas com testes de farmácia trouxas?

— É uma possibilidade. Ou procuram uma parteira, oras.

— Para quem não sabe nada de gravidez, isso é uma novidade — Draco comentou, aleatório.

— A Sra. Weasley nunca mencionou ter vindo no St. Mungus, nem você nunca veio aqui quando estava grávida de Lily, ou Albus, ou James.

— Talvez porque esse não seja o tipo de coisa que façamos com nossos amigos, Luna.

— As alas são novas — informou Draco, balançando a cabeça. — Deve ter sete ou oito anos que os Thomas doaram seus quadros para o hospital leiloar e criar uma nova ala para cuidar das grávidas e das crianças pequenas. Você pode não lembrar, mas o número de gravidezes complicadas subiu muito nos últimos anos.

— Eu lembro — falou, distraída, e percebeu que Draco estava subitamente sério.

— Eu separei todas as roupas de Romilda para serem leiloadas também. Não vai dar, nem de longe, o mesmo valor que quadros de Thomas, mas é uma doação. Acho que ela ficaria satisfeita.

A loira assentiu enquanto Ginny lhe dava um apertão no braço. A jovem enfermeira, que tinha deixado sua posição por alguns minutos, apareceu novamente na entrada do corredor.

— Sra. Malfoy! — falou, claramente preocupada. — Algo de errado?

— Não, está tudo bem. Eu só queria um teste de gravidez.

A jovem mulher loira olhou sem compreender.

— Não para mim — falou, rindo. — Para ela.

A enfermeira pareceu ter acabado de tomar conhecimento da existência de Luna e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Certo. Um amiguinho ou amiguinha para seu bebê? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Mais um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para Potter, Severus e Lilly — murmurou Draco, conforme ela entrava em uma quarta sala em que se guardava material.

— Pode ser de Kneazle. E **se** eu estiver grávida.

— Saberemos em instantes — ele falou, visivelmente com prazer.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que a enfermeira voltasse, trazendo um pequeno frasco de vidro e um objeto pontudo.

— Por favor, senhora, sente-se — disse, conduzindo-a até uma das cadeiras de espera. Draco e Ginny sentaram do lado oposto, observando tudo distraidamente. — Estique o braço.

A mulher usou o objeto para fazer uma pequena picada na parte interna do braço, levitando o sangue diretamente para dentro do frasco. A sala pareceu escurecer conforme a varinha tocava em seu braço fechando o ferimento. Nunca tinha se importado com sangue, mas no momento pareceu altamente incômodo.

— Segundo o Doutor Pye, deve demorar cerca de três minutos — avisou, misturando alguma substância ao sangue e balançando o frasco na mão sob a iluminação da varinha. — Aqui está — falou, após algum tempo, sorrindo.

Luna tinha fechado os olhos enquanto esperava, sentindo-se cada vez mais tonta. Tudo que viu foi o frasco tingido por uma forte cor roxa, que não lhe informava absolutamente nada.

— Eu _disse_ — falou a ruiva, rindo.

— Parabéns, Lovegood. Ou talvez eu devesse dizer "meus pêsames".

Ginny cutucou o marido, que riu.

— Deu positivo? — sua voz parecia lutar para não sair.

— Certamente. Pelo tom de roxo, eu faria uma estimativa de que tem mais ou menos três meses de gestação — respondeu a enfermeira.

— Mas não pode ser! — seu cérebro se recusava a compreender a informação. — Eu menstruei! Há seis semanas!

A mulher ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo preocupada.

— Seria melhor a senhora se consultar com um dos curandeiros, mas o teste é infalível, a senhora está grávida. Quando seria melhor para a senhora marcar a consulta?

A última coisa que ela viu antes que o mundo se tornasse preto e sem som foram os sorrisos vitoriosos de Draco e Ginny.

Muitas horas depois, Blaise a acompanhou até o Solar de Deva. Ainda se sentia fraca e nervosa, especialmente depois que fizera as contas: três meses, coincidia com o fim de seu casamento. Também coincidia com a época que estava com Harry. Sentia o suor escorrendo frio pelo seu rosto conforme o sonserino a carregava para dentro. Parecia especialmente irônico que tivesse sido a primeira pessoa que Draco e Ginny tinham pensado em chamar quando desmaiara.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Luna...

— Não sei o que vai acontecer, mas bem não vai ser — falou, respirando com dificuldade.

— Existem métodos contraceptivos plenamente seguros. Se você tivesse se dado ao trabalho...

— Eu não engravidei em dez anos de tentativas, Blaise, eu achei que simplesmente não _pudesse_ ter filhos.

— Aparentemente, Kneazle não pode ter filhos.

— Não quero nem pensar nisso — respondeu conforme abriam a porta.

O companheiro apareceu rapidamente, com uma expressão preocupada.

— Luna? Você está bem? Eu te procurei na _Villa Malfoy_, para dizer que a nova ninhada de Kluny-Lonts nasceu, e o elfo, qual é mesmo o nome dele? Bem, ele disse que tinham te levado em St. Mungus!

— Eu desmaiei — respondeu simplesmente.

— Você está doente?

— Ela está grávida — anunciou Blaise, sem ligar para o olhar assassino da mulher.

— Grávida? Mas... Como?

— Você precisa que eu converse com você sobre os tinteiros e as penas?

— Há quanto tempo...?

— Eu preciso sentar.

— Três meses, ao que parece.

— Mas isso é maravilhoso! — falou, animado.

Luna sentou, tentando não pensar na seriedade da situação.

— Eu sempre quis um filho.

— Não sei por quê — respondeu o negro, mal humorado.

— Há quanto tempo você está me escondendo isso?

— Eu soube hoje — respondeu, distraída. — Por favor, eu preciso ficar em paz.

— Eu vou ser pai! — continuou Kneazle, visivelmente extasiado.

— Me leve para meu quarto — pediu a Blaise.

Ele a segurou pelo braço, levando-a até seu novo quarto, no lado da casa oposto ao antigo.

— Ele acha que vai ser pai.

— Talvez ele seja.

— Como eu vou saber?

O sonserino deu os ombros.

— E se não for dele?

— Minta — respondeu simplesmente. — Não importa, Luna, de verdade. Pai é quem cria, não quem fecunda.

— Você acredita nisso? — perguntou, chorosa.

— Do fundo do meu coração — respondeu, abraçando-a. — Quer ver o lado positivo?

— Existe algum?

— Claro. É fácil confundir uma criança de Kneazle com uma criança de Harry. Imagine se fosse meu — disse, piscando. — Você estaria completamente ferrada.

— Na verdade — comentou, sorrindo —, foi exatamente por isso que nunca fui pra cama com você.

— Ah, os corvinais — os dois caíram na gargalhada.

— Preciso falar com você — Hermione sibilou, carregando Harry para dentro de seu escritório na Sessão de Aurores.

— O que houve? — perguntou, alarmado. — Alguma coisa séria?

— _Muffliato_ — sussurrou, olhando em volta diversas vezes. — _Homenum Revelio_.

Harry não a tinha visto tomar tantas precauções para falar qualquer coisa que fosse em anos.

— Hermione?

— Luna está grávida — anunciou, sem mais uma palavra.

Harry sentiu seus joelhos amolecerem. Aquilo era um golpe duríssimo.

— Verdade?

— Ginny me contou. Ela só descobriu esta manhã.

— Então... Ela e Kneazle reataram?

A amiga revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

— A menos que tenham acabado de fazê-lo.

— Logo agora que tinham resolvido se separar... Eles passaram tantos anos tentando... Sem sucesso.

— Honestamente, Harry, você é idiota?

— Do que você está falando?

— De você sendo absurdamente obtuso.

— Você me disse que ela está grávida, oras.

— Sim. E se ela não conseguiu engravidar em **dez** anos, por que acha que ela conseguiu engravidar **agora**?

— Lei de Murphy?

— Não! — a mulher balançou a cabeça, absolutamente impaciente. — Por que Luna _pode_ ter filhos, o problema é Kneazle.

— E de onde você tirou isso?

— Harry! — falou exasperada. — Ela está grávida de três meses. Isso te diz alguma coisa?

— Você quer dizer...?

— Você é o pai, lógico. Kneazle nunca conseguiu engravidá-la, em _anos_ tentando. E então ela começou a ter um _caso_ — a mulher fez uma careta — _com você_ e aparece grávida. Só pode ser seu.

Ele balançou a cabeça, completamente atordoado. Era informações demais.

— Se eu fosse você, procuraria Luna imediatamente.

— E dizer o quê?

— Confirmar. Ela está em casa.

Ele olhou para a amiga e, sem esperar que dissesse mais uma palavra, saiu correndo pelo Ministério. As pessoas o cumprimentavam em vão, pois tudo que conseguia pensar era no que dizer. Agora tudo ficaria bem: estava esperando um filho seu! Ele a faria vez que era uma idiotice continuar naquela situação em que os dois se olhavam com saudade e desejo dezenas de vezes na semana, quando podiam ficar juntos de verdade.

Achou a viagem no elevador lenta demais para a rapidez de seus pensamentos. O sangue fluía loucamente em suas veias, impulsionando-o para frente enquanto era obrigado a ficar parado, esperando que chegasse ao seu destino. Começou a balançar o corpo ainda dentro elevador, atraindo olhares estranhos das pessoas. Mal a porta começou a se abrir — e antes mesmo de ouvir a voz anunciar —, correu pelo _atrium_, chegando até o ponto de aparatação.

Não foi o menor esforço chegar até lá: toda sua mente estava realmente concentrada em onde estava indo e nunca tinha se sentido tão pouco incomodado com a viagem. Tocou a campainha da casa quase sem conseguir controlar sua animação e foi atendido rapidamente por uma das mulheres.

— Sr. Potter!

— Olá — respondeu. — Luna...?

— Descansando, no quarto.

Sem esperar mais uma palavra, começou a andar apressadamente para dentro da propriedade, cruzando as portas, subindo as escadas. Não sabia em qual pedaço do círculo poderia ser o novo quarto da cientista, mas descobriria nem que tivesse que tentar todas as portas.

Na terceira opção a encontrou, reclinada sobre a cama, conversando com Blaise, sentado em uma cadeira. O olhar dos dois era de surpresa ao lhe verem.

— Posso falar com você? — perguntou à loira. — A sós?

— Eu vou providenciar comida para você — respondeu Blaise, levantando-se. — Potter.

— Zabini.

Ele entrou no quarto e depois de fechar a porta — com _colloportus_, usou os mesmos feitiços que Hermione tinha usado em sua sala no Ministério.

— Eu soube — anunciou, sorrindo.

— Eu imaginei, pela sua cara. Ginny?

— Hermione.

A corvinal assentiu.

— Como você está se sentindo?

— Tonta, cansada, enjoada. Mas, segundo Ginny, isso é normal.

— É normal — ele falou, chegando perto dela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, as mãos de Harry pareciam ter vontade própria conforme ajeitava as mechas loiras por trás das orelhas da mulher.

— Nós ganhamos a melhor chance do mundo — falou, sorrindo. — A chance de fazer dar certo. Você não vê? Um filho nosso! Existe sinal mais claro que você não deve desistir de mim?

— Do que você está falando?

— O filho — repetiu. — É meu não é? Nosso?

— Eu não sei — ele sentiu sinceridade na resposta. — Nem faz diferença.

— Como não faz diferença? Faz toda diferença do mundo!

— Kneazle tem certeza que é dele. E vai continuar tendo — falou, olhando para fora da janela. — Eu jamais poderia confessar que o traí.

— Por que ele teria conseguido te engravidar, depois de todos esses anos sem conseguir?

— Eu não sei. E nunca vamos ter certeza de quem é o pai, vocês são parecidos demais... Você já tem seus filhos, Harry.

— Esse seria _nosso_.

— Eu não vou contar a ele. Ele nunca vai saber, não por mim. Eu jamais poderia admitir.

— Admitir o quê?

— Que fui infiel.

Os dois se olharam por longos segundos.

— Essa é sua última palavra? — perguntou, a voz pesada de dor. — Você vai jogar nossa família fora?

— Eu te disse há quase três meses que não havia mais nada entre nós. E, Harry — ele levantou o olhar, raivoso. — Você nunca foi parte da minha família.

A raiva pela primeira vez enquanto conversava com Luna era maior que o pesar. Desfazendo os feitiços, ele se lançou no corredor, encontrando Blaise parado, de braços cruzados.

— Não é tão simples.

— Nunca é.

— Kneazle está feliz.

— Eu imagino.

— Potter — falou Blaise, olhando para ele, mortalmente sério. — Você já roubou a esposa dele. Deixe ao menos o filho em paz.


	8. Need to Know

Capítulo 8  
NEED TO KNOW

Os três meses seguintes se passaram em uma confusão de móveis, roupas, consultas ao curandeiro e objetos para bebê. Por mais que estivesse tentada ser discreta, a animação de Kneazle foi suficiente para que ele contatasse cada um de seus amigos, conhecidos, parentes distantes até que todos ficassem sabendo que — finalmente — Luna tinha engravidado.

Seu pai, claro, estava mais animado do que qualquer um. Dava opiniões sem fim sobre coisas que não poderiam faltar para proteger o bebê dos mais variados tipos de criatura. Molly queria que fosse até A Toca todos os fins de semana e enchia a ela e Ginny de comida, paparicando-as. Tentou fazer com que a corvinal aprendesse a tricotar, o que rapidamente ficou claro que não seria muito possível. Mesmo assim, a matriarca Weasley mandou uma colcha de lã, "porque vai nascer no inverno!".

O estresse tinha sido tanto, que o curandeiro responsável por ela — e Ginny — tinha aconselhado que ambas passassem algum tempo "isoladas do mundo", o que as levou até o jardim botânico de Oxford. O barulho da cidade sumia conforme caminhavam pelas alamedas amareladas do outono recém chegado. Setembro chegava ao fim, em uma coloração de cobre peculiar, as árvores se misturavam entre o vermelho e o dourado, como Draco e Ginny. As amigas conversavam, evitando os tópicos mais acalorados, falando do tempo, de James, Albus, Lily e Scorpius.

— Luna! — chamou uma voz masculina parcialmente abafada pelas árvores. As duas pararam.

— Quem será?

— Você tem certeza que não sabe? — perguntou a ruiva, pouco antes de seu ex-marido aparecer.

— Olá Harry.

— Olá Ginny — respondeu, afobado. — Posso falar com você? — perguntou, fitando Luna.

A loira acenou com a cabeça, enquanto a grifinória andava pela alameda alaranjada.

— Diga — falou, cansada.

— Eu estive com Dudley hoje.

— Dudley?

— Meu primo.

— Não sabia que vocês tinham tornado a se falar.

— Bem, nos falamos. Às vezes. Ele me disse que existe, entre os médicos trouxas, uma espécie de exame indolor e completamente seguro para poder analisar o DNA do bebê no útero.

— Ahn? Fale em inglês, Harry. DNA?

— Os códigos genéticos... Enfim, também não sei direito, mas é capaz de dizer com 100 de certeza a paternidade da criança!

— Muito interessante, mas por que está falando isso?

— Eu gostaria que você fizesse. Não tem risco, não tem dor, e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo o que você fez ou qual resultado. Os resultados são confidenciais.

— Já te disse dezenas de vezes, Harry, não faz diferença... Eu jamais admitira...

— Faz diferença para a minha consciência. Para mim, faz toda diferença do mundo.

— O conhecimento vai te machucar de qualquer forma. Se não for seu, você vai me odiar, se sentir enganado. Se for... Você vai me odiar por não estar te dando a oportunidade de realmente ser o pai.

— Eu não entendo sua lógica, nunca entendi. Mas _preciso_ saber.

— Que bem isso vai lhe trazer?

— Você acha que Kneazle vai ser um pai melhor que eu?

— Você já teve a chance de viver isso... Ele não. Não é questão de "melhor" ou "pior".

— Você acha que o meu amor por esse filho vai ser menor que o dele?

— Você tem outros filhos para dividir seu amor.

— Se você fosse escolher qualquer homem para ser pai de seu filho, não companheiro, como pai, o melhor modelo de pai possível, você o escolheria?

— Escolheria Arthur.

— Arthur?

— Weasley. Sr. Weasley. Ele é claramente um pai maravilhoso.

— E ele tem **sete** filhos, para não lembrar como sempre foi um pai _para mim_.

— É diferente.

— Talvez seja.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, Luna observava a amiga se sentar em um banquinho de pedra, perdida em questionamentos.

— Faça o teste, Luna. Por favor, para eu saber.

— Você quer a criança por ela mesma ou isso é uma tentativa de reatar?

— Eu ficaria feliz e orgulhoso de ter um filho com você. Mas as sombras — ele indicou como ambas se tocavam em diversos pontos — não são o suficiente para mim também.

Olharam-se longamente, o ar pesado com as coisas que não tinham dito em todos aqueles meses.

— Eu faço o teste.

Ele acenou, sorrindo.

— É um começo.

— Não pense que é uma chance. Eu _amo_ você, mas isso não é uma chance.

— Um passo de cada vez.

— É sempre a melhor forma.

— Gente — soou a voz da ruiva, visivelmente alquebrada. — Sinto interromper, mas alguém está com pressa.

Ainda sentada em um dos bancos, Ginny olhava para os dois tentando ignorar as pernas molhadas e a mancha que se instalava na pedra do banco e no chão embaixo dela.

— Lyra não quer esperar — completou.

Harry a puxou pelo braço, levantando-a e, mantendo o braço em torno da ex-mulher, aparatou dentro de St. Mungus. A experiência o ajudou a levá-la até a ala certa, mantendo a calma enquanto para Luna a vida parecia que explodiria. O conhecido cervo saltou da ponta de sua varinha, desaparecendo no ar — provavelmente para avisar Draco —, e quando o curandeiro a tirou da presença dos dois ele sorria, satisfeito.

— É um menino — Luna falou, colocando a mão sobre a barriga proeminente.

— E você já escolheu um nome?

— Will.

— Parece que Lyra arranjou um namorado antes de nascer.

Os dois riram. Nada daquilo era fácil, mas era bom. Era confortável. Era certo.

FIM


End file.
